Something Wicked
by sulfur-addict
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is more than happy to hate the Potter clan but a chance meeting with the middle son has him possibly changing his perspective. The prat is irresistable and why are his parents smiling! ASP/SM Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction dedicated to the HP series. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

The school train was a buzzing flurry as people departed for the holidays. Christmas was perhaps one of the best holidays in the world. For the Potter and Weasley families it was one of their joint favorites.

As students bustled on the platform 9 ¾ their parents waited patiently on the other side, making sure that no muggles were any wiser to the mass of youths mysteriously appearing from a train they could not see.

James and Lily appeared with their luggage on the other side of the barrier. They, like their cousins behind them who were steadily coming through, were looking for their families.

James felt a sharp bump and glared at the back of a platinum blond head as a smirking Scorpius Malfoy made his way through the crowd, ignoring the fact he had collided with the Gryffindor.

James was halted from making a scathing comment at the retreating figure when Lily grabbed his wrist and pointed in a direction to his left. A smile broke out on his face as he caught sight of his parents. They waved at he and Lily who squealed and they hurried over, the Slytherin was quickly forgotten.

Lily's red hair bounced as she grasped her mother in a tight hug and they laughed as, no sooner had James hugged their father in greeting, she began talking faster than they could keep up with about everything at school.

"Well, how was the trip?" Ginny asked her children as Harry spotted Ron and his family headed their way.

"Bor-ing!" Lily exclaimed. "The trolley ran out of chocolate frogs before we could even get a chance at them. Then James decided to Pixie Jinx the licorice mice and they flew all over our compartment the entire ride."

"Hey!" James looked affronted. "You thought it was funny."

Their father laughed and ruffled his son's hair while Ginny put her arms around Lily.

"I'm glad you were able to get some amusement out of the ordeal." Harry whispered in James' ear.

"Hobey-ho there Potters!"

The reunited family looked and realized the arrival of Ron and Hermione. The kids automatically fell in conversation as did the adults. Plans were being made to meet up later after everyone had settled.

"So,' Ron stated casually, 'when are you going to see that _client_ you were talking about?"

Harry shifted and nodded appreciatively at his long time friend's discretion.

"Later tonight. Should be quite the ordeal." He winked a bespectacled eye at the couple who beamed. " As a matter of fact, why don't you come over for dinner later? There will be plenty of room."

Hermione was clasping Rose's hand and grinned at Harry and Ginny. "That will be lovely."

* * *

As the large family sat down for dinner and began to eat, Lily sighed and looked out the window at falling snow. Even though she was in high spirits coupled with the fact that Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, along with her cousins Hugo and Rose were at dinner with them, she felt a bit incomplete.

James who sat on the other side of her noticed and squeezed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He understood what was bothering his little sister. They were one person short of making this evening exceptional; there brother Albus.

It had been months since they had last seen him and since he did not attend Hogwarts, his schedule was a bit different than theirs, making it almost impossible to catch him when he was home.

He had decided to go to school abroad instead of the familiar castle. Though they were happy for him and understood his thirst for adventure, it shouldn't have meant he needed to travel so far away. Lily huffed, what did a Wizarding School in Asia have that was so much better than Hogwarts anyway?

"Harry? Didn't that client of yours agree to come to dinner?" Hermione looked at him with large eyes and a knowing smile.

"Yes, but he mentioned being a few minutes late."

"Client? You invited someone else to dinner?" James questioned.

"Well, I would like it very much if you were well behaved this time around James. Last time we had someone important over, you nearly made them run out the door. An influence from your rambunctious Uncle George I take it." Harry pretended to frown at his son who winced.

"Aww, dad. You know how I am." He said sheepishly.

"Indeed I do." Harry said knowingly.

Before another word could be mentioned, the door bell rang and Harry did his best not to rush as he pushed himself up and casually said that he'd get it.

Ginny looked at her brother and sister-in-law. "At least he wasn't too late." She sniffed in an offended manner which only caused them to chuckle.

"I wish Al was here." Lily stated and looked at James who nodded sadly.

"Well, your wish is my command." At the sound of the familiar and warm voice the siblings jumped and turned towards the entry way of the dining room.

There, bowing towards them in front of their dad, was their brother whose handsome face was already alight with a smile.

* * *

Scorpius scuttled around with his mother in the shopping district of Diagon Alley. Though he would never admit it to anyone outside his usual circle of friends, he enjoyed the prospect of shopping.

His mother was the same way. He looked at her from where he stood next to a shelf of baubles. She was chatting away with the man behind the counter who looked more than happy to be assisting Lady Malfoy.

Scorpius smirked at her. This was her favorite time of year and while most that bore the Malfoy name preferred summer and all the glorious heat that came with it, she was an exception.

Shaking his head he went back to peering over the contents of the shelf when a mass of giggles and laughs emanated from outside. His grey eyes automatically shifted to look in the direction of window and he sneered.

"Potters." He mumbled. Turning around he went to get his mother and completely ignored the fact that there was an extra to their usually small group of four.

They were going to be meeting up with his father soon and Scorpius had one more stop he wanted to make. His mother waved him on as she got caught up in the chance to peak in a new shoe store.

Even though it was winter, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop was still bustling with business.

Other than ice cream, they had a wonderful selection of hot cocoa, warm custard drops and hot fudge that settled nicely over any cold or warm treat. It was the mint cocoa Malfoy was after.

When the door opened a delicious aroma of chocolate and cinnamon wafted around him.

He made his way to the counter and ordered his addiction. Even though Florean had been boarded up during the last year of the war due to the owner's untimely death, there was still a cheerful air about the place when it was reopened when he was five, as if Mr. Florean himself had never left.

A happy jingle signaled another customer and the waiter behind the counter greeted them. Scorpius had glanced to see who had come in and his eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

At the counter looking up at the menu above and smiling warmly at the server, was a boy who could be no older than Scorpius himself.

The blond stared and tried to place where he'd seen him before. But he couldn't, though he had a familiar look about him, it was subtle and he was certain that if he had ever lay eyes on the person before him he would have remembered him easily.

He was beautiful.

His hair was unbelievably black and styled in a choppy manner. His face was handsome and almost held a bronze-like complexion even though his cheeks were flushed from the cold outside.

His winter cloak was a dark grey with a deep red scarf tied around his neck. Taking a moment to discreetly check, Scopius saw that his boots were undoubtedly expensive dragonhyde with modest but tasteful silver adornments.

He was average in height for most boys around Scorpius' age.

His concentration broke when his server spoke.

"Here ya go, young sir." Said the burly man with the white apron. He reminded the pale teen of a large walrus with his smooth bald head and red bushy mustache that dangled stiffly down like a pair of tusks.

"Thanks. Say, have you ever seen him before?"

The walrus man looked over to the other youth and his face visibly smiled beneath his facial hair.

"Sure do. I haven't seen him in a while though, so he must have just arrived back for vacation." The man rumbled deeply.

Then, as if sensing the attention, the boy in question turned to look at them. He cocked his head to the side and Scorpius was rewarded with a breathtaking pair of emerald eyes and warm but cautious smile.

"Hullo Lou. It's been a while." The boy walked over in their direction and took off one of his gloves to shake the man's hand.

"It sure has." Lou returned the grip firmly and then the brunette looked at the other youth.

Scorpius reacted immediately and passed his cup to his left hand so he could shake the proffered hand in his direction. It was a bit cold but the grip was somewhat firm and confident, indicating that the boy was very content in the others company.

_Strange since most people aren't in any Malfoy's company, _thought the heir.

"Scorpius Malfoy, pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine, Scorpius. I'm Albus but please call me Al."

Once Al had procured his own confection he indicated a table towards the corner. "Would you like to chat for a moment? I'm waiting for my family and they still have a few minutes to collect me."

The blond nodded and they sat. He had no idea why Lou was looking at them in such a manner as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Whatever, it wasn't his concern.

The kind teen sat across from him with hot fudge malt in hand. Soon a plate of fresh, moist red velvet brownies popped between them and Al flashed a smile at the server behind the bar who shrugged.

"You must like to smile." Scorpius could strangle himself for what he said. It was just the first thing that came out.

Al didn't look offended. "Indeed I do and I like to laugh. Did you know that on average children under the age of ten laugh almost 400 times a day while adults laugh around only 15? So, I figure if I get into the habit enough, perhaps I can change the statistics a bit." He winked when he saw the other boy smile just a little.

"Maybe so, 'Scorpius took a drink of his cocoa, 'You told me you were waiting for family. Who are they?"

This time a wicked smile spread across Al's face and Malfoy almost choked on his chocolate. It could put a Slytherin to shame.

"Can't you guess? I can tell that your trying to place me, but the truth is I haven't seen you either unless we happened across each other when toddlers. Even then I'm sure I would remember you."

"Oh, really?" This stranger put him at ease. It was an odd feeling but it felt nice. Leaning back in his chair he added.

"So you're not going to tell me who you are completely?"

"Nope! We have a few minutes to talk and then I'll tell you who I am. Call it a brief impasse in order to know each other."

Malfoy grinned genuinely at the idea and took a bite of brownie. He was already enjoying this conversation and the others brief display of slytherin-like quality made him curious.

They spoke for little over an hour. Longer than either of them expected to be sitting there, very much enjoying their conversation.

It occurred to Scorpius that his mother was probably wondering where the hell he was but he couldn't find it in him to care. Al was just so easy to talk to and they had turned their time together into a game.

If Al did go to Hogwarts as he suggested he might, then he would most definitely give the sorting hat a run for its magic.

"I just have to say I can't place you. And I'm not referring to your family. I mean, since you plan to go to Hogwarts after the holidays are over I can just imagine you'd give the sorting hat an aneurism, if that was possible." He chuckled and Al leaned closer at the sound.

It took an hour but he most definitely had the blond opening up.

"How do you mean?"

"You use statistics like a showy Ravenclaw. It's absolutely fascinating how you then tie in some sort of ethos to your arguments with such numbers backing you. It makes the things you say very persuasive.

"Your relaxed manner and the confidence with which you speak about some sketchy subjects makes you well adapted to be a Gryffindor and yet,… when you look me dead in the eyes and are able to completely manipulate some of the words I've spoken whispers to me you are most definitely a Slytherin."

At this Scorpius leaned in close to Al as the former had done and did not pull away.

"So, no chance of me being a Hufflepuff then." A playful glint in those green eyes had Scorpius not doubting it was the last house he'd mentioned and that Al somehow knew just that.

A chime from the nearby clock caused the heir to tear his eyes away from the playful ones across from his. His mother would wonder where he was and possibly follow him here. Not that he minded but at the moment… he was more than content to stay there with Al.

"I guess we should locate our relatives." Al said softly and sat back. He looked at the brownies and sighed. He should probably get some for Lily and James. James was not too keen on sweets but he did have them once and again. Lily would go berserk about them.

He smiled thinking how they've always shared their sweets with one another and stayed up till early morning hours talking. It's been a while since they had the chance.

"Shall we?" Al looked up and saw Malfoy standing with his coat already wrapped around his shoulders. He looked very good in the black material and he briefly wondered what it would feel like. He had the strange urge to run a hand over the material as long as Scorpius was in it.

Nodding he asked for a traveling container with a mountain more of the moist confections from the server and they stepped outside in the cold.

In the shop Lou shook his head in incredulity. He'd never seen a Malfoy and Potter so friendly with the other. Perhaps, he mused to himself as he stroked his bright mustache, this could end that century old feud between the two families.

* * *

While they had been talking, snow had started to fall and the walks were now packed with fluffy white. Silently they walked together and Scorpius enjoyed the fact that he was the one the other was trusting to lead them.

"Since our time is up, can I know your full name now?" The blond asked as they stopped momentarily under the roof of a vendors stall.

"I guess I can't avoid it can I?"

A frown slightly marred the blonde's face. "Why would you want to avoid it?"

People walked by and at first Al didn't speak. Then finally…

"Potter. My name is Albus Potter." He looked over his shoulder to see Scorpius standing very still.

After what felt like a few minutes, Scorpius snapped out of his reverie. So he had been talking to the long lost son of the Potter family. He should have guessed because he did indeed favor his siblings but neither of them had his eye color.

Oddly enough the loathing he felt towards the others of that ill-fated clan was nonexistent with the boy in front of him.

"You know,' Scorpius began noticing how Al's shoulders seem to tense, 'strangely enough my superior inner-Malfoy can find no fault in that." He smirked and saw relief wash over Al.

Another smirk mimicking his own fell on the brunette's face. "How could it be that my notorious inner-Potter has no suspicions about that?"

After another staring match they couldn't hold their faces straight any longer and while Malfoy chuckled he could not help but feel a pleasant rush at the sound of Al's laughter. It was light and feathery but echoed throughout the place they stood.

Across the street Lady Malfoy watched the scene. She smiled to herself as she could see the complete relaxation in her son's gestures. But when she looked at Scopius face, he wore a look that she recognized immediately, and her smile grew wider. It was the look he got when he found or was presented with something rare, a look that clearly said _Mine._

Draco, she mused as she headed their way, was going to have a field day.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I know it's a slow start but I am going purely off reader response on this and if you have ideas you'd like for me to incorporate then by all means please tell me. **

**I'm playing this by ear. Reviews would be lovely and any flames will be extinguished with ice cream. ^^ But serious critique is also appreciated.**

**So now...PRESS THE BUTTON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Scorpius couldn't believe his mind. What had just happened? He was standing there speaking with the long lost Potter after just finding out he was the long lost Potter when his mother showed wasn't the least bit friendly at first and he could understand. After all, it was no small secret that anyone associated with the Malfoy name was to have some disdain for the Potter family.

But before he could think of trying to diffuse her sassy attitude, Albus had spoken and it was like his mother flipped a 360. He replayed the scene he had just left over in his mind.

...

"_Oh, you're a Potter are you?" Astoria Malfoy asked with derision. _

"_Yes, my lady. I'm Albus." Al had been very polite and if he was taken aback by the sudden visitor and her hostility, he didn't show it._

"_Named after that old coot of a Headmaster?' She laughed without humor. 'Well, I do hope your name sake isn't an omen. Poor dear."_

_She tutted and noted the slight look of unease in her son's body language. She placed a hand on his shoulder and started to guide him away from Al. As she turned around a firm voice stopped her._

"_I have two preferred names, my lady. Perhaps Severus would be better suited for my persona since I feel no need to apologize for bearing the name of two very great men."_

_Scorpius turned around when his mother did. Al had some serious brass and as he considered this, he was unaware that his mother was thinking along the same lines._

_Al smiled at her with a sincere brilliance and it was at this that Astoria smiled back. It was well founded that the look her son bore earlier was toward such a brazen young lad such as this. She was certain that her husband would agree with her about the Potter boy possibly being a good match as a companion, friend or more, for their fickle minded son._

"_Well met, Mr. Potter. You've a way with words."_

_She nodded to herself and then faced him fully and engaged him in idle chat._

_..._

After all their words, they had left Al in the company of himself with an extended invitation to visit at least once before the Holidays were over; the offer was politely declined as he stated that giving his parent's a heart attack would not be in his best interest.

However, he did make an ideal impression on Lady Malfoy, this much was visible to Scorpius.

He continued to think about the situation long after they had met up with his father and were on their way back home.

Once he lay down to sleep the last thing he remembered was a pair of mischievous green eyes smiling at him.

* * *

Al was right to bring the brownies back home with him.

He and Lily were acting very much like pigs as they sat in his room laughing and carrying on merrily. Everyone had gone to bed and after a disgruntled and tired looking Harry Potter made his appearance, they decided to use a silencing charm to allow him some sleep before he had to go to work in the morning.

"I can't believe he has to work tomorrow." Lily exclaimed. "What monster makes a person work on Christmas day?"

"Apparently, Kingsely." Al chuckled as his sister threw her arms in the air in mock exasperation.

"Whatever." She pouted and then climbed on his bed and bowled him over with a strong hug.

For a second Al was consumed in a mass of fluffy red locks of hair and resituated himself to better see the face of his little sister. Leaning back onto his bed, he titled them both over so that she could hold onto him as they lay there.

"I'm so glad your home, Albus. I was so worried with you being gone so long and so far away."

An arm slinked around her to comfort her. "I'm glad to be home too, Lily. And as you can see there was no reason to worry."

They were comfortably silent for a while.

"I saw you speaking with the heir of Malfoy today." Lily spoke breaking the silence. She felt Al shrug nonchalantly beneath her.

"How is his highness, the royal Ice Prince of Slytherin?"

"Not too bad actually." His casual reply had Lily looking him in the face from above.

Her brows were furrowed in confusion before she reached over with her dainty hand and, enclosing two fingers around a bit of flesh pinched her brother hard on the cheek.

"Hey! What on earth was that for?"

"Just making sure you were real."

Staring. More staring and then… some staring.

"Err, what?"

Lily hopped up off the bed and grabbed three more squares of brownies.

"I know that you have a way with people Al but just be careful around him. He can be quite crude sometimes."

"Duly noted." He mock saluted his sister and quickly dodged the shoe that had flown his direction.

With a smile on her face the young girl spoke again.

"I know you understand that there hasn't been a Potter or Malfoy whose gotten along in centuries. I just want to make sure that you understand what you're getting into."

"Who says I'm getting into anything?" Al looked affronted.

"I saw that look in your eye. That little gleam in the corner near your lashes. It was almost difficult to see because of all the fluttering." Lily smirked.

"Why my darling little sister, are you suggesting I was flirting? My dear, I am a Potter and a notorious chaser of redheads that could start fires with their very presence."

Lily looked down at her feet. It was true enough that Potter men seemed to like their partners redheaded. She gazed around his room and at all the little knick-knacks that he'd brought home from abroad.

He was so different from her and James. He, she felt, was going to be someone truly great one day. She could feel it and even she and James had spoken about it. His thirst for adventure, his interest in different cultures and magic, his taste for fine things all indicated to them he would indeed stack-up to be a fairly secure person no matter what his lot in life.

Speaking of taste in fine things, her mind was brought back to the Malfoy prince. Now _that_ was something very fine.

Looking up at her brother who was gazing out the window from his bed, she could see he was truly not flirting with their worst enemy; however, dangerous things tended to flirt with Al and he might all too quickly be swept away by them.

Not to say he was naïve. Oh no, but his curiosity would get the better of him.

After all, Malfoy was indeed well cultured, held much knowledge of different magic throughout the ages (if his rank in History of Magic was to be believed), knew foreign languages and even most obvious, had an impeccable cache of all things in elite taste. All these things were what Al wanted and what Al wanted, whether he knew it or not, he got.

As she stood there all she could think of was what this new school year would bring… "double, double, toil and trouble."

* * *

James was laughing. Louis was smirking. Rose was giggling and Lily was ill-attempting at stifling her own cacophonic noise of humor. Albus, however, was not amused.

Honestly, why on earth would they make him ride the boats across the great lake like the first years? It was January for crying out loud.

Uncle Hagrid tried his best to not make Al uncomfortable when he had to wave goodbye to his family at the shore but was unsuccessful in his attempt merely for the fact that his doting on the boy only made him stand out more.

"Now don' be like tha'."

"I just don't understand is all. Couldn't they call me from the table or something when they needed to sort me?"

Hagrid took a big breath and threaded his sausage-thick fingers through his course, peppered-colored beard. His eyes were warm and his mass was only just a wee bit smaller due to aging; though that did absolutely nothing to take away his status of being labeled a huge man.

He looked at Al in amusement.

"I reckon they jus' wanted ter keep with tradition."

The brunette huffed and noted the way they were able to cut through the topical ice on the frozen waters like butter. That night was clear and he leaned over the side and then looked behind as he observed the ice slipping back together after they passed.

Curious he looked a bit harder at the water just before it was covered by the cold blanket and observed a mermaid with a trident-like tool seaming the material back together.

He smiled at that and then turned his gaze to the sky. He loved magic so much and hoped to himself that he would never tire of its wonders. He mused on this as the chilled wind ruffled his black locks and blew cirrus clouds sporadically across the star strewn sky.

Even though he was disgruntled at the fact he had to take the boat ride, as he stared at the wonders above him with every constellation winking at him, Albus couldn't help but think maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

...

It looked as though no one had been through the lake at all when he and Hagrid docked just beneath the castle by the slippery slopes.

Walking through the large doors Albus felt very small. The ceilings were high and vaulted, arching up greatly. From the outside he had noticed that where Uncle Hagrid had indicated the Great Hall stood, there were thick flying buttresses relatively new to the schools overall compilation.

_Probably rebuilt after the War._ Al thought.

Soon they met the double doors to the Hall and Hagrid told him to wait there while he took his seat. They would call him forward when the time came.

Inside the Hall was buzzing with chatter. Students were relating to one another their Holiday trips and gifts they had received.

Katrina Zabini was bubbling at the Slytherin table showing off all her gaudy jewelry. She and Eliza Flint were just in love with the concept of shoving their things in everyone's face, especially Scorpius' who had the fortune to be sitting next to them.

Not that he minded too badly. After-all, they had been first in his substantially small circle of friends.

"Scorpius, dear, why are you so distracted?" Katrina petitioned.

"What?"

"She is right. Your mind has been off with the kneazles ever since we got here, including the train ride." Eliza added.

"As a matter of fact, you have been acting bizarre since the Holidays started, even when we had Christmas at the Manor." Katrina's almond shaped eyes drilled into the blond. He looked at her mildly as though he had no idea what she had been talking about and tutted.

He casually picked up his glass and stared over the rim as he noticed Professor Longbottom setting up the sorting hat and stool. A wicked smirk passed over his features and an excited look washed over the girls as he turned to them.

"Be patient loves." The drawl was sinful and Katrina and Eliza leaned forward.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what have you been up to?" The dark-skinned beauty asked.

A cool glance in her direction and then at the podium caused her to look around, as did all others when they noticed Headmistress McGonagall standing there.

_Time for a new semester then. _Grinned the Slytherin.

* * *

McGonagall went through her speech regarding the safety of students, a new professor and her expectations for the new semester. Altogether, a boring and uneventful speech that everyone had heard once before. Ears perked, however, when she announced the new addition of a student to the already large mass of pupils.

Whispers were going up. Was there a new family in the area? Was this a first year or an older year addition? Who could it be? They were silenced by the Headmistress.

Scorpius licked his lips.

"Now I do hope you will all make him feel welcome as this is a large change. Perhaps you may incline yourselves to speak with him since he has studied abroad and graduated from another academic institution well-credited in East Asia."

She walked properly towards the front and stood on the other side of the sorting stool, opposite of Professor Longbottom who had in his hand the tattered hat.

"You may come in Mr. Albus Potter." Her voice rang out and everyone looked toward the entrance as the doors swung open.

As soon as they opened and Albus peered inside, he felt even smaller. More child-like than he had before. He never thought about feeling like the new kid in town when he decided to go here but he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel that way now.

Taking a deep breath he walked in and immediately was greeted with murmurs. Eyes followed him unabashed as he walked up front. He was able to spot his siblings and cousins at the Gryffindor table and felt reassured.

They knew he would probably be sorted into a different house than they which were one of the things that made him feel so nervous about the whole affair.

Scorpius had to remember to breathe when those doors had permitted the soft-bronze skinned creature through. Silver eyes watched him take steps up towards the stool and sit. Katrina, he noted with mirth, had her mouth hanging slack in an unusual fashion. He knew what she saw and if the twinkle in her ebony eyes was any indication, she was completely pleased with what she saw. However, he knew that she would be up in a tizzy when she found that the new student's eyes were the color of her favorite gemstone.

The heir couldn't wait to see those emeralds himself.

"Hullo, Albus. Long time no see." Neville stated kindly when the teen sat and nodded towards him. "Now don't you worry about a thing."

The hat plopped down around his crown and started thinking and mumbling.

_Dear me, another Potter. They just come more frequently these days. Hmm… where to put you though is a bit of trouble. There twists in you a combination of many things but of all these things the most outstanding is your bravery and ambition._

There was a moment of silence and then with a soft whisper of… _your talents and resourcefulness will be honored above all in the noble house of…_

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted loudly. With that declaration the hat went silent and was handed off to Professor Longbottom who, Al bemused, wore a shocked look on his face.

The tables all clapped politely and some were too shocked to move.

Walking to the long oak table adorned with green décor, he received many pats by his new fellow slytherins. However, one hand did grab and hold on to his wrist.

In all of his daze, Albus had almost walked right on by the person whom the hand belonged to. His green eyes followed the alabaster skin and gazed up at the pools of molten silver staring him down.

The silver orbs gave him a shameless once over. "Why Potter, I do believe you have a seat here."

And to the observing faces from his family and Malfoy's acquaintances, one sets jaws hit the table while the latter smirked in triumph, when Al replied with a cocky smile.

"Well Malfoy, I do believe you're right."

...

_A/N: First I want to thank all my reviewers. I honestly didn't expect so many. I appreciate it. :) I hope you enjoyed this little slice._

_I know there isn't a lot going on in this chapter but it is essential as a foundation for future chapters. After all, we needed to see him get sorted in Slytherin with our little Malfoy-toy. Also, remember that I am going off of reviewer response as to what you would like to see in this story. The more you suggest, the more I can manipulate the plot and make it spicy. Criticism is good and so are positive reviews but flames will be extinguished by the water in the Black Lake._

_I am also looking for a Beta. If you're interested in helping with this story or my other for the DN fandom please let me know. I could use a hand._

**Those redeeming Cool Points:**

_JuicyPumpkin: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that my concept of Al going to another school initially interested you. I hope my plot will continue to please you._

_Audeamus: I'm glad that you were satisfied with my portrayal of Al and Scorpius. I was kind of worried about that but since we can only guess their attitudes, I'm happy it pleased you!_

_And for lux thebarbarionwarrior, rm, xoxo, legs11, silkenrosedreams, and cant wait, thanks for your positive reviews! I hope to hear from you in the future! _

_Now..._ **Review and get Cool Points.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer... My name is Sulfur, I suffer in silence and I do not own Harry Potter or the song.**

* * *

It was with no uncertain amount of grace that Scorpius awoke to a dazzling day. Last night's feast was incredible and, stretching not unlike a cat, he had the most satisfied smirk in place.

Why?

Well one would only have to look over at the bed next to him on the left. Guess who?

Before he could muse further on his room's newest occupant he got up and made his way to the shower room. He felt an odd sense of satisfaction as he washed. Pale strands of blond stuck to his face as he let the warm water cascade down his skin.

Oddly enough he began to chuckle a bit when his thoughts strayed to the night before. The look on everyone's faces when he and Al acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary when they tucked into their meal and prattled on about this and that as they had when they first met.

Katrina and Eliza absolutely loved Al. It was interesting when Katrina told him that he was absolutely delicious to look at that he replied, _'Thank you. I taste even better.'_

Scorpius snickered more when he finished toweling off.

He would write his mother about it by the end of the week. That was another thing, he thought as he wiped the steam off the mirror. His mother excitedly rattled off to his father about the whole affair after the sweet shop.

At first his dad just looked at him like there was a defect in his genes but his mother leaned forward and whispered secrets in his ear which caused the lord of the manor to smirk and raise a pale brow.

Scorpius had absolutely no idea what that was about but as long as they did not seem to mind, he was going to take full advantage of the fact. He also had no idea how Al's parents would react when they found out that a precious Potter was placed in Slytherin.

He stepped back into the bedroom lost in thought. As he began to change he registered a slight noise and noticed the rest of his roommates starting to stir. Icarus, Katrina's twin brother, sat up and though he was groggy, he gave a patronizing look over at the blond who was currently donning a shirt.

"Are you seriously up already? There's a bloody full hour before breakfast even begins." Dark eyes looked annoyed.

"My dear Zabini, a Malfoy is always prompt and punctual. You've known me long enough to understand I'm very much a morning person." He drawled in reply.

Icarus just nodded in concession and moved to get up like the other occupants. As he walked by the bed next to Malfoy he knocked on the bed post. "Potter, time to get up or you're going to be late for breakfast."

A tired 'I'm up,' grumbled from inside the closed bed drapery. Zabini just nodded and hobbled off into the bathroom with an arrogant dignity.

Scorpius watched the reflection of the room through the mirror atop the bureau as he combed his hair back. He noted as the material pulled back and out popped a rough looking brunette.

He tried to stifle his chuckle, he really did but the mass of black hair was a maelstrom, more wildly than he had ever seen a Potter have. A glare was shot his way for his troubles but before it could be taken as serious, the first step he took found him kissing the cobble stone floor. Al noticed too late the sheet wrapped around his foot.

Malfoy rushed over clutching his side in laughter. "Are…you okay?" he managed between puffs of inhalations.

Al just looked up at him from his spot on the floor, his face propped up by his arm nonchalantly as his fingers drummed the side of his cheek.

"You know, Scorpius,' he said dangerously, 'I wouldn't be laughing in your position if I were you."

The blond smiled at the challenge. "And why is that?"

The only warning he got was a malevolent glint in the mint green orbs staring up at him before, he too, was sprawled out on the floor. 'Oof!'

After his painful fall he glared at the now standing figure that had his wand in hand and registered the loud laughter of Zabini, Goyle, and Pignot.

"That's why," Potter upturned his nose and sniffed as he stepped over the other boy.

The saucy brunette stepped past the other boys into the water closet.

Zabini helped the heir back on his feet and patted him down. "Scorpius, I do believe you've met your match."

The blond just huffed. Somehow, though he didn't voice it, he was thinking along the same lines.

* * *

"How's it hanging?" Al waltzed up to his brother as he sat in the library.

"Short, shriveled and a little to the left." James replied without missing a beat.

Al seemed to give it some thought as he sat across from his familiar. His nose scrunched up. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Yours doesn't?"

"Haven't noticed,' then he added resolutely, 'I think I'll have to schedule another appointment."

"You get one that,' James supplied. "Anyway, so how's your first day going? I know that my own fifth year was difficult without the added burden of being unfamiliar with the material or curriculum."

Al sighed. "So far it's alright. But I have a lot of catching up to do with some of the other student's."

James' dark brows furrowed in confusion. "Why? You graduated from the other academy without fail and are labeled a capable wizard by their standards. What could you possibly have to catch up on?"

"That's just it Jamie. The other school's standards differ from this one, I just didn't know how much." Al leaned forward. "Some of the things I'm familiar with are considered border-line dark arts so it's decidedly forbidden here."

He sat back dejectedly and James studied him.

"So,' he began, 'How do you like your new House?"

Sharp eyes looked up and narrowed. The question was innocent enough but… the way James said it didn't make it seem so.

"It's okay I guess. Why?"

"No reason. Just didn't expect you to get put there of all places." The seventh year leaned back and started to check his nails.

"A huh."

A small tendril was starting to worry the back of Al's mind.

"So you're friends with Malfoy?"

The tendril crawled down his spine.

"We have an understanding."

James scoffed. "Is that what you're calling it?"

"James what are you getting at?" Al asked irritably. He was losing his patience fast and the implications in his brother's tone of voice were starting to scare him slightly.

He'd already had to deal with Hugo not speaking with him and Louis seemed to be rather terse when they had bumped into each other earlier that day.

His brother suddenly looked frustrated himself. "I don't want you being around him."

"Well I kind of room with him so that's impossible. Besides, who are you to tell me what to do?"

"He is a Malfoy, Al. I saw you with him today in the corridor having a merry ole' time." James spat.

"So! What's wro-"

"What's wrong? Al, since when do you have a Slytherin bone in your body?"

"Does it matt-" Al tried but was once again cut off.

"Yes it does!" James stood infuriated.

"No it doesn't!" Al stood too, his blood boiling.

James and Lily were well known for inheriting the Weasley temper but Al got his from their father. It was decidedly worse and students in the library took steps back away from the shelves and objects as they started to make creaking noises and pages began to flutter.

The sheer density of magic energy percolating around the room pressed on the students.

The two Potter's were none the wiser as they stared one another down.

Professor Longbottom, who had also been in the library, noticed the change in the air when his book on _Eccentric Cacti for the Eccentric Wizard _levitated out of his hand.

When he located the source he tried to placate the two boys.

"Enough of this you two. Don't bring your spats inside the school." He stated with all the authority he could muster.

"Tell him what you just said." Al demanded.

James stayed stubbornly closed-mouthed. Finally the other boy gave up and marched out of the library and away from his older brother's presence. Once out the door and down the hall everyone winced when levitating books slammed back down on desks and the furnishings settled back in place.

"Stupid Slytherin." James grumbled. Professor Longbottom eyed him curiously. _I may have to write Harry about this._

* * *

When Al collapsed on his bed after his last class of the day he felt utterly exhausted. It was pure, unadultered bollocks. His famished mind supplied his imagination with a few more choice words to call this past week.

First he has to play catch-up with the other students in his year, then Louis gets an attitude with him, he hasn't even spoken a word to Hugo or James at all (not that he hadn't tried), and now he was assigned a plethora of homework for the weekend.

He could deal with the homework and the catching up. After all, according to his other school, he was a full fledge wizard by their societal standards. But being ostracized from his family was a bit much.

He'd gotten a letter from his mum and dad and they seemed to be genuinely happy for him. They didn't mind him being in Slytherin. So why did his brother and cousins seem to disdain the idea so badly.

He huffed and crossed his arm like a petulant child. _Sometimes James can be so stupid._

Wanting to take his mind of the situation Al looked around the room. It was standard like most of the dorms for the students at the boarding school. The Slytherin colors splashed the room in vivid hues that contrasted tastefully with the dark stain on the wooden furnishings.

The bed posts were carved to resemble serpents and the house coat-of-arms embellished the headboards. There were no windows but, of course, Al couldn't expect those all the way under the black lake. Quirking a brow, as that thought struck his mind, he looked beatifically at the fireplace on the far side of the room which was lit and had a chimney connection going off to somewhere.

Looking into the fire he felt a calm go through his body and was suddenly aware of how tired he actually was. Alone in the room he began to hum to himself a little tune that he heard his mum sing when he was little.

He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the words.

…

Scorpius was never so glad to be out of that blasted class room. Study of Incredible Creatures was one thing but to have it with a vague and dreamy Professor Parvati was a whole other quidditch game.

He nodded to himself as he strutted down the stairs leading further into the dungeons. That woman, while attractive, was a boggart short of a chest. That night she made one of her fanciful statements and it had the air of prediction. Not that it bothered him other than the fact it was about, oh… him.

" 'Tonight shall find you enchanted.' Whatever." He scoffed.

_The only time I'll be enchanted is if some poor siren finds itself in my path just as the class suggests._

The blond dashed speedily through the appropriate corridors down to his dormitory. He needed to vent this little observation to Albus. They would have a laugh though; he had to envy the new Slytherin. He wasn't required to take the course because they apparently had one incredibly similar at his other school.

Smirking, Scorpius imagined how he would relate the nonsense. Suddenly his ears detected a noise. He stopped walking with one leg paused in mid-step. Tilting his head curiously to the side he listened.

Eyes widened after he deduced it was someone singing. Slowly he made his way toward the source and found it to be located on the other side of the door leading to his room.

It was muffled so he laid his pallid ear against the wood of the door and listened. The sound was still muffled by the thickness of the door but the rhythm was pretty, filled with a soft but clearly masculine timber. He fancied the sound of cymbals in that voice.

He chanced a peek inside through a crack in the door and slowly poked his head inside. Almost unconsciously he stepped through fully with a look of astonishment on his face. Schooling his features he slipped further into the room.

The song abruptly stopped and Potter's shoulders tensed when he felt another presence in the room.

Scorpius' eyes locked onto the vivid green. He sat on the edge of his bed while keeping his eyes trained on the source of the earlier tune.

Words could hardly describe Al in that moment as he lay on his bed, arms casually draped on the duvet above him in a position of mock calm and surrender. One of his knees was drawn up while the other leg hung over the end of the bed.

Silver wondered the length of the body, not lingering like they wanted as to avoid suspicion, but noticed the enticing way choppy hair framed the bronze face looking up at him.

"Please, don't stop on my account." Scorpius said thickly.

Green eyes glared at him and the blond hurried a reassurance. "I promise. I won't laugh. It sounded like a wonderful song."

"I'll hold you to that." Al said and then relaxed himself. Slowly he started to sing again and Scorpius shut his eyes, his ears soaking up the lovely melody and lulling words.

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, into a Land_

_Of Enchantment._

_Come Little Children _

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here in My Garden_

_Of Magic._

_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee the Way_

_Through All the Pain And_

_The Sorrows._

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions…_

Though he kept it to himself… Scorpius knew then more than ever, he was indefinitely enchanted. And he didn't mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry for such a short chapter. I hope you're not too angry with me. ^^**

**Number one, you are all so amazing! I hope this chapter was able to answer some of the questions you've expressed. Also, to my reviewer who actually created an account because of my fanfiction... you recieve major cool points!**

**To all my reviewers, you all recieve cool points. I will update this chapter later with a list of your monikers. You feed my muse. **

**Also, my request for a beta is still ongoing so please feel free to offer your services. And if you happen to be a fan of the DN universe, I would be honored if you dropped by my other story and told me what you think. I could use an enthusiastic review for that story as well.**

**Now... click the button and expand the rate of Cool Points!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: FYI, editor in ffnet is down so if there are mistakes, I apologize profusely. I will fix them as soon as possible. Enjoy!_

xXxXx

Okay, so James had to admit even to himself that he was a right git for the way he treated Albus, not that his dad's letter had anything to do with it, oh no. It was that James came to his senses of his own accord…

Lies.

If it wasn't for the thorough chewing out his father gave him through that blasted letter he would have retained his indignation about Al a bit longer. And it wasn't even that he truly minded him being in Slytherin it was just Malfoy.

Why in the entire world would he, out of all the people in Slytherin, be good and chummy with that little twit?

James sighed and ran a hand through his own raven locks of hair as he walked through the corridor. It was Saturday and he hadn't spoken to his brother since Tuesday. Not that the other had avoided him. If anything he did all in his power to get James to listen and would he? No.

Even Hugo had gotten completely throttled by Rose and Louise had received his own memo.

But today it would be over and he would suffer the incredible wrath of his baby brother without argument. He sighed for the nth time that morning and continued to peruse the halls.

He searched high and low for the whelp and couldn't find him. Even going as far as asking knots of snakes he ran into but they were no help. They just looked at him as though he was an interesting piece of frog leather that began to speak out of the blue.

Katrina and Icarus at least weren't so blatant in their refusal to talk to him. Though he had to admit, the chill coming from Katrina was alarmingly near frost biting temperatures.

"_Oh really? You're looking for him now after all the dirt he felt like when you kicked him to the bloody curb?"_

_James sighed. "Just tell me where the bloody hell he is, Katrina."_

_She sneered at him. "You can't do anything if I don't and you can sure bet that I won't."_

_Tossing her hair in an offended manner she turned her back on him only to look betrayed the next moment when Icarus answered the question._

"_He's in the dungeons." He drawled._

"_Ica!"_

"_Oh silence yourself. He's in the dungeons but I suggest you make certain that Malfoy's not there, otherwise I can bet you will be quite sore in the morning. That is, if you see it."_

_Then they promptly resumed their action of ignoring him, or in Katrina's case, glaring._

That little quip by the male twin placed an ugly shade of red over his ears. What does he think Malfoy would do? As if James would ever lower his standards to be scared of that piece of trash.

So without further ado he found himself at the mouth of the passage leading under the castle and, rumored of course, the Black lake.

xXx

"I can't believe you two. It's a glorious day and we could all be going to Hogsmead," Edward Pignot whined at Scorpius and Al.

Scorpius never even looked up from the book he was reading nor did Al from his parchment.

"I told you I had too much to catch up on." Al drawled lazily in complete contrast with his furious scribbling.

"Okay, I understand you but Malfoy?"

Silver eyes looked at Edward. "Are you serious? I'll freeze my tenders off," Scorpius shook his head, "Sorry but cold and Malfoy's do not mix."

The ochre haired boy threw his arms in the air, grabbed his bag and left the two to their own devices. Which he believed was decidedly boring.

The room was silent except for the hushing of pages being turned here and there with a theme song of scribbling to lull the senses. It was overly peaceful but nice.

The quiet was only disturbed when Al decided to flop over Scorpius who began to sputter indignantly.

"What do you think you're doing?" The blond huffed when the other just lay across his legs.

"I finished my essay."

"That doesn't answer the question. Now get off!" The boy kicked his legs trying to rid himself of Potter. But the brunette only sat up and straddled his thighs instead.

"No," was his only response.

Green eyes looked into the pink tinged face of the Malfoy heir and slowly leaned in closer much to Scorpius' chagrin… and perhaps small delight. Delicately Al rested the side of his face against the pale one with his lips breathing small puffs of air across the surface of the boy's ear.

"If I must answer, I'm trying to satiate my boredom; it is such a terrible thing you know." The words were soft and warm but a chill slithered its way down Scorpius' back.

Licking his own lips and, not to be out done, he also replied thickly in his counterparts ear, "It must be dreadful. What do you suggest I do about it?"

He could feel the smile on the other boy's face as he leaned back to sit on his thighs, his warm backside heating up the flesh. A look of pure innocence took over Al's features as he fiddled with blonds' grey jumper, fingers going over the woolen strands with the barest of touches as he stared into molten silver.

"Entertain me?"

It was sweet and childlike in its portrayal but it caused heat to filter through Scorpius veins like mercury. He suddenly hoped Potter would scoot no closer because all thoughts of how to _entertain _him were entirely less than noble.

"I thought you had a great mass of homework to catch up on?" He breathed dully.

Al tilted his head to the side.

"I did. But that was just an excuse to get Pignot out of my hair. I stayed up the whole night doing my other work."

"You didn't sleep?"

"I slept an hour or so. But that's okay; I can get an early start tonight and not worry about it later." Pearly white grinned back at the heir who smirked.

He reached up and brushed a rebellious strand of hair out of the other boy's face.

"Alright," he stated with great heaviness as he laid his book on the bedside, "I guess I'll have to quell your boredom."

"Please do." The innocent smile was replaced with a lewd smirk and Al shifted his eyebrows up and down.

Scorpius looked at him in faux shock.

"Mr. Potter, whatever shall we do about your voyeuristic nature? Surely I cannot take you out in public like this."

Al looked panic stricken, "But then how will I satisfy my inner exhibitionist?"

Scorpius barked in laughter. "Does nothing shame you?"

"Nope."

xXx

They found themselves wondering the vast underground tunnels beneath the school. When he had suggested it he thought that Al might object to being taken into such a dark, damp place. He was wrong and quickly hurried out the door so that he was to show the brunette the passageways.

It was a spur of the moment decision but he felt that it might be worth the frizzed hair if he could get the other boy to himself for a good while.

The walls were made of solid but oddly shaped stones which were damp to the touch. The further they traveled they encountered small places in the fractured walls where water seeped in. The smell of the lake was embedded in the passageways.

To Al it was incredible. Some areas were musty and hardly pleasing to the nose but when they passed or came upon where the cracks gave way for tendrils of water, the scents were fresh and cool much like the iced body above them.

Perhaps it was childish fancy or all the stories his dad and Uncle Ron would tell but he truly felt part of a fairytale walking through the darkness with Scorpius.

"Do you remember the legend of the Labyrinth?" Al asked suddenly.

A small twitch of the lips in the wand light was all he could see of Scorpius.

"Indeed I do."

"Don't suppose we'll be crossing a Minotaur do you?"

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish."

Scorpius chuckled. They were silent for a beat.

"Wonder would it would have been like?"

"What's that?"

Al shifted and walked a bit closer to the blond.

"I mean. If you had to be dumped into a maze with only a hungry half-man half-bull to keep you company?"

Green eyes gazed back largely to the other face. The pallid features twisted into a look of contemplation.

"I can't see how a Minotaur would be very good company, let alone the fact he wouldn't eat you in the first place."

Al stopped and looked up at the blond with even wider eyes.

"You're right. He wouldn't want to keep company at all would he? Being social is the last thing you would be if you were crazed with hunger. So maybe being in the Labyrinth isn't such a great idea."

"Losing your sense of adventure, Potter?"

Al winced, ducking his head a little and then looking up through his bangs with a small blush on his cheeks evident in the dim wand light. Scorpius thought even to himself it was the most adorable action the other boy had ever done.

And because of this, his smirk grew viciously causing the other to increase the reddening in his cheeks.

He leaned in subtly and gracefully, platinum locks brushing teasingly the bridge of the other boy's nose as he whispered.

"There are far more dangerous things down here than silly… little…Grecian beasts."

The hot breath on his face was a sharp contrast to the coolness of the tunnel atmosphere and Al had to admit, Scorpius could be telling the truth.

"Well,' he cleared his throat from its pitch change, 'don't you think we should head out then? Perhaps we could catch what's left of the sun."

A silky chuckle vibrated of his eardrums.

"But Ikaros, your wings will melt if you get too close to that nasty thing. Better to stay close to the earth."

"Thank you daddy Dedalos but I'm sure I'll manage. Come, get me out of Knossos." Al said flatly.

Smirking as he pulled back, Scorpius couldn't help but bemoan the loss of Al's scent from his nostrils. It was warm and invigorating much like the time he'd first had a taste of his personality in Florean Fortescue's.

He nodded his head and turned them back around.

As they continued to walk Al saw something on one of the walls and halted his counterpart.

"Look at this."

Their eyes took in different hand written scribbles on the flat stone.

_This Tunnel Marks the End of the Marauders' Map_

_But By No Means the End of Our Journey._

_For This Is the Beginning of a New Adventure_

_For Us and Yourself. Good Luck As You Put One Foot_

_In Front of the Other and Forever Remember_

_Where It Begins._

"_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
and Profound Creators of  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP_"

"I've seen that before. I have no idea what it means or what the blazes the Marauder's Map is." Scorpius confessed nonplussed.

"It's a map of the entire school. It details every class, passage and aspect of the grounds. That name," Al indicated the last, "is my grandfather, James Potter."

"Seriously?"

Eyes sliding shut, Al nodded in assent as he day dreamed. If only his father could see this; it would make him so happy. He could just imagine the touched, lopsided grin as fingers danced over the engraved letters.

Heck, he would have loved to just show it to James but, that wasn't happening any time soon.

Scorpius noticed the crestfallen features settle in place. Instantly he upturned his nose and bit back a growl.

"Thinking about him again?"

Al nodded without remarking on the snippy tone. He couldn't help it. He missed James and though he had gone longer without speaking to him before, it was under the guise of distance not anger or mistrust.

Strangely enough he had confided everything about the situation to Scorpius who had taken it upon himself to be his support.

Al wasn't sure why he had just up and blurted all his troubles to a boy he barely knew but, as they walked out of the tunnels and into the familiar dungeon corridors, he retracted that thought as he studied the other boy's face. He trusted him implicitly.

It's sharp but stern features were painted with a powder complexion and flawless skin. Not one blemish or broken section marred his pale face that was framed by such glorious white-blond hair. It spilled over his scalp and the tops of his ears, combed back and away from his face so that the world could see the handsome features and contours.

His lips were very much the same color as the rest of his face. Al could only imagine what had to take place in order to darken those projections. What he imagined wasn't all that bad.

Al rolled his eyes back into his head. If Lily ever knew about this mental thought process she'd go nuts and start suggesting a myriad of unpleasant date sites.

It wasn't as if he was looking at Scorpius in _that way_. They were friends and friends don't see each other in such a manner. He just admired beauty.

They rounded a corner and started up some steps with Scorpius ahead of him. The beginnings of respectable broad shoulders tapered down to a narrow waist and firm abdomen, nicely toned legs apparent through the slacks he wore pumped elegantly with every step and last but certainly not least, the subtle and round assets spoke well enough for the heir.

Al shook his head. Nope, friends did not see each other in such a manner.

xXx

James had just rounded another corner on the first level of the dungeons when he slammed into another person. They hit hard enough that he wound up lying on top of the other person in a heap and a few indignant cries.

"I am so sorry! I was searching for someone and I guess I was walking far too fast… A-Albus?"

"James," Al whimpered, "You're crushing me."

Brown eyes widened comically and raced to get off the other. Once righted he reached down and pulled the smaller body up to a standing position, dusting him off. Al batted his hands away.

"What do you want?" He glared.

"Albus I…" James froze and his features twisted in anger the minute he noticed Malfoy.

The blond leered at him with a nasty expression. His arms were crossed in a haughty position much like Al did when he was cross with someone. James shook his head ridding it of the comparison. His brother was nothing like that bint.

"Don't keep us waiting, Potter." He stated derisively.

The audacity turned James' ears red but he tried to keep his cool.

"This doesn't concern you Malfoy, so beat it."

"I beg to differ."

"I'll show you begging…" James started but halted. His eyes were suddenly hyper aware of the location of Al's hand, fingers splayed across the snakes chest.

Scorpius eyes gazed down at the hand which stopped the flood of insults from rising to his lips. Warm against his clothed breast, he followed the appendage to the downcast face, a ping of… something echoed inside him at the view.

"Thank you, Scorpius but he's right. It's a family affair. I'm sure you understand." The voice was soft and lacked all the warmth of their earlier conversations.

The blond had no other option but to nod. "Very well," he said stiffly as he turned and left.

Albus sighed but didn't look at his brother. He was afraid that if he did, he might just start beating the daylights out of him. Not that he could do much damage; Al was strong but not as strong as his Quidditch honed brother, so that left him with the other option of just making his ears bleed with every emotion he felt.

"What are you doing here, James?"

"I came to speak with you."

"Really? And here I thought you came to the dungeons to bang some slag in my House. Guess it pays to be wrong about something."

James' face was red but acknowledged that he probably deserved that.

"I know you're angry with me, Al. But you have to understand…."

"Understand?" Al whipped around to face his brother. "Understand what? That you ceased speaking to me? That you decided that your stupid House rivalry was worth more than my feelings or that you just felt the need to suddenly question why I was housed in Slytherin?"

"Can you blame me?" James sputtered bitterly. "It was quite a shock but you act as though it's nothing."

"It wasn't anything until you made it out to be!"

"Bullocks! Everyone in our family has been in Gryffindor and now this? Can you honestly tell me that sounds like nothing?"

Al hissed. "Why should it matter to you? You're my brother and are supposed to love me. Why on earth do you act as though I'm guilty of a heinous crime?"

James sighed and placed his fingers to his temples in frustration.

"I do love you Albus, that hasn't changed."

"Then why the cold shoulder? It's not enough that Hugo won't speak to me or that Louis acts like I'm the blasted plague, but _you_ James, ignore me completely."

Brown eyes took in the escalating haggardly appearance of his little brother. He could see the utter heartbreak on the boy's face and in his downtrodden shoulders. The look in those shining emeralds was one of confusion and betrayal. None of the confidence or liveliness that was on constant display was visible now. Now all he could see was the anger flushed cheeks and watery expression.

He wanted to reach out and grab him, fight off the horrible thing that would create such a plethora of negativity and hurt to cross that face, wanted to protect Albus like he always had when something went terribly wrong. But he couldn't because he would be fighting himself.

He hung his head. He didn't have a decent answer for his brother. He didn't have the words to justify his actions because Al was worth so much more than a petty House rivalry or family feud.

"I'm so sorry Albus," James started tenderly, "I can't give you a good answer because there isn't one. I was being stupid, as I usually am. It scared me to know you were in Slytherin, _his _House and because of that I went on the defense. There's no way to justify myself and I won't."

The anger slid from Al's face replaced by exhaustion. When he put it that way then he could understand.

He sighed softly but was soon aware of heavy warmth surrounding him. Startled eyes peered over the shoulder in front of his face as he registered the desperate embrace he was in.

"I missed you so much when you left and I behaved like a fool when I got you back. Forgive me, please."

Apparently Al wasn't alone in his sentiments after all.

A brilliant smile spread across his features as he returned the hug and whispered, "Of course."

xXxXx

_A/N: Sorry for the delay but I really wanted to put something more into the next chapter unlike the last. I wasn't really happy with my last chapter and if the author isn't too happy then I don't think you are either and YOU are what matters._

_However, to those who reviewed the last chapter, I give you the enviable Cool Points:_

_**Bookworm19065 ,jo, chocolaTTelover, and Sir Stud Muffin. **_

_Cool Points have a value of 5 if you tell me you love the story but a value of 10 if you can also point out something particular that you loved, hated, found interesting. Those who reach 30 by the next chapter will have a one-shot written in their honor! With a pairing of their choice!_

_Some of you have a head start but in order to make it fair, I will do this for every three chapters, therefore, your cool points will renew for every new Cool Points cycle. Sound good? _

_The one who has the largest amount of cool points on completion of this story will have a small story (about five chapters) written in their honor and from a plot bunny of their choice._

**Now… the review button, it calls for you.**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Son of a Banshee you guys are awesome-sauce! 42 reviews for 4 chapters have made me feel exceptional. Sorry to keep you all waiting but you see, I am le college student and have been very busy. So here is an extra long chapter. It's not much but I still hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Reference to under age drinking and minor swearing. **

**The winner for the oneshot is** _JuicyPumpkin_**. Congrats dear, the one shot should be posted as soon as possible.**

**Two extra cool points to the people who can tell me where I referenced David Bowie. XP**

* * *

When the week started everything was back in its proper place. As soon as James had apologized to Al, Hugo and Louis followed soon after. He accepted their apologies with a glare and huff which resulted in them feeling that much smaller.

As far as Al was concerned that was a good thing. He may have to put up with James and forgive him more readily, after all it was his brother, but his cousins were another story. He didn't feel quite like forgiving them just yet even though he would eventually.

He was currently headed towards transfiguration with Scorpius and Icarus on either side of him as they spoke about Quidditch and the upcoming Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw match.

"You really have no desire to play Quidditch?" Icarus asked with reserved surprise.

"Nope. That's dad's and James' thing." Al hummed in reply as they took their seats towards the back.

They're seating placement was completely Al's choice since he told them that it would be better to have a wall to their backs instead of people who could hex you and catch you off guard. The other boys agreed with the logic.

"I would think all Potters would have themselves involved in that particular sport. Besides, it would have been interesting competing with you." Scorpius smirked.

Al just rolled his eyes. "Always the rivalry..."

"Of course."

A green glare caused the Slytherin to snicker as class began.

It was a simple assignment; well at least it was supposed to be. Turn the napkin in front of you into a bird.

The look on students' faces resulted in a moment of hilarity. There were those who kept repeating the spell with looks of concentration, some looked as though they might combust with their level of focus, and then there were those who looked so completely lost it was as though they were obliviated; helpless while their napkins flew about their heads and others chirped from their spots on the desk.

Icarus was the first to produce the bird out of his paper napkin with a lethargic flick of the wrist. His dark eyes took in Al who just stared at his cloth napkin in derision. Wondering what was wrong he looked at the napkin itself and shuddered. It was the most horrible dung green and piss yellow adornment he'd ever seen.

"Good luck with that one." The boy smirked as he watched his dove flutter about.

"Thank you, Ica." The boy replied without an ounce of warmth.

Green eyes took in the condition of the napkin and adopted a light of thought. Icarus honestly wondered what he could do with such a monstrosity since everyone had to use the color of the material to create their bird. His was simple enough because his had been white, therefore-viola- dove.

Scorpius also took to watching Al after turning his red and black piece into a cardinal. Silver and onyx eyes slithered over the action of the boy in the middle, watching closely as he placed a tan finger to nibbled soft lips in wonder.

Al had absolutely no clue the others were staring at him. Oh, to be oblivious.

A spark came to his eyes and Scorpius jumped, startled when Al quickly looked at him.

"Let me have your ink pot."

"Huh?"

"Your ink pot,' Al said slowly as if the blond were a child, 'give it to me."

Scorpius just sneered but seeing how the brunette was entirely unaffected just handed the item over.

The boys watched as he dipped a quill in the pot, made sure it was filled generously and proceeded to sprinkle fleckings of black onto the napkin. Placing the cover back on the pot he sat back and readied his wand (33cm, Ash wood with a Durong Puksin* feather core) closed his eyes and flicked his wand at the napkin.

Icarus couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the dull and putrid colored napkin fold and unfold, puff up and gain a feathery texture.

Scorpius and he looked at each other in excitement.

Even the wood beneath the napkin transformed to the point where a small twig-like perch grew out of the table complete with a leafy ensemble. Once it finished there before their eyes was a small but pretty little bird. It twittered happily back at its creator who had finally opened his eyes.

"Well bless the moons, Mr. Potter. That is a handsome transfiguration. Well done! Five points to Slytherin." The professor, a tubby but genial man, said in excitement.

Al looked up and noticed all the eyes on him and promptly raised an eyebrow in return.

When the class dismissed, the professor petitioned to keep the bird as a reminder to all students but Al respectfully declined.

"You're going to set it free aren't you?" Scorpius scoffed but not unkindly as they packed their belongings to head for lunch.

Al's cheeks grew a warm pink as he nodded. _Dammit, quit blushing! What are you suddenly so shy about?_

The blond watched the coloring in fascination but was drawn to the way the boy held out his hand and summoned the bird to perch there. The round ball of feathers twittered a song as they walked out of the classroom and made their way to the open courtyard for its release.

The little fowl stretched as both Scorpius and Ica marveled at the fact the horrid ink blotted, green and yellow napkin became such a pretty little ball of bright green and a dappling of black.

"What kind of bird is it?"

"It's a Green Broadbill indigenous to Sumatra and the Malaya Peninsula. I had always wanted one but I've never had the heart to keep it caged." Al said fondly. He flicked his fingers and the twittering mass took off towards the forest.

The look on his face was one that Scorpius would never forget as the black hair blew gently around. It was a look that said he was in love; the kind where you were romanced by magic itself.

He shared a look with Icarus. The look Al donned was beautiful.

* * *

Now Scorpius was not one to live in denial. He knew and understood fairly well the reason he reacted to Al in the manner he did. Well, at least to his degree of understanding which was on the platform of baser needs.

He found him attractive, surely since the moment he eyed him in the ice cream shop. Those lovely locks of choppy black hair in contrast to such bright and sharp eyes was enough to make the heir lick his lips.

Even though he knew all this, there was something bubbling underneath his exterior that he couldn't quite grasp. It's as though there was a pull directing him to the fairer boy. Like a coil was slowly unwinding in his abdomen and planting itself on the latter.

He felt it every time they were in each other's company. And also any time someone spoke with Al he felt like snarling at them and chasing them off. That tidbit of feeling had him concerned and he pondered whether he should write home about it. It wasn't like him to act in such a way as though he was jealous.

A sneer found his face and he shook his head. _Me jealous, hah! Yeah right. _

He walked into the Great Hall after his last class for dinner and noted that the spot Al usually occupied next to him was empty. Silver eyes purveyed the crowd and spotted the boy at the Gryffindor table. His eyes narrowed considerably but he made no outward appearance that he was miffed by the fact.

Katrina and Eliza were a whole other matter once he sat down.

"Don't like it either do you?" Katrina sniffed.

"What's that?"

"Oh, don't act coy with me Scorpius Malfoy. You don't like that Al is sitting with the lions for dinner." She nailed him with her dark eyes.

Scorpius sighed. "You two?"

"Of course not," Eliza piped up.

"How long has he been with them?"

"About twenty minutes. They nabbed him as soon as he walked in. Poor dear having to be with those rabble rousing Gryffindors." Katrina supplied in a sad tone. It was like she saw Al as a prisoner and pitied him for it.

" Oh come off it you whine bags," Icarus huffed as he sat down. "He's sitting with his family. It's not like he's being whisked away but the goblin king."

"He might as well be." Eliza whined.

He gave her a pointed look and then glanced across the hall to where the subject of conversation sat smiling and laughing with the members of the house.

Truth be told he wasn't that happy about the prospect of him being out of his grasp either.

He'd grown rather attached to the easy-going, snarky new edition to Slytherin and he certainly understood that Scorpius was as well. If the seething but hidden vibes emanating from the blond was anything to go by.

He glanced back at the other table and saw him look over as well. His eyes automatically found the Malfoy heir as he picked at his food and lingered for a moment and then caught Ica's. A lovely dusting of pink spread across his features and the dark skinned Italian raised an eyebrow.

_What is he… oh, Oh!_

He stood up and straightened out his robes quickly much to his sister's and friend's surprise. They watched him as he headed toward the table on the opposite wall. It was obvious that the Gryffindors didn't want him there and it was even more obvious that he didn't care as he leant down and whispered something into Al's ear.

"What on earth is your brother doing?" Scorpius asked perplexed and then his confusion spread as he pulled the other boy from the lion's table and out the doors of the Great Hall.

He also shot up out of his seat with as much dignity as possible and stalked out the door as well much to the wonder of the girls and Potter's family.

Scorpius saw robe hems curtail around a corner and he rushed after them. After minutes of running down the corridor and feeling insanely stupid, he thought he'd lost them when he heard hushed voices.

Stealthily he hid himself behind the next corner and listened to the voices that were easily identifiable as his friends.

"-can't believe you would suggest such a thing."

"I assure you that it would be fine."

"I… just couldn't Ica."

"Come on. What could you possibly be afraid of? You're more than capable of it."

Sigh.

"What?"

The manner in which the word was whispered prompted Scorpius to peek around the corner. His breath caught in his throat.

Icarus was mere inches from being pressed against Al who suddenly seemed so small staring up at the ebony boy.

"Would you believe me if I said monumental rejection?"

A deep rumble indicated the other boys' laughter.

"Somehow I can't believe that would hinder you."

Al snapped his fingers and adopted a haughty expression. "Not naturally, no. But it's all that stands in the way. Consider who we are, Ica."

A dark hand pushed a stray lock of hair behind the Al's ear and the very action seemed to burn Scorpius' insides. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why would Icarus do such a thing? Unless….

Stormy eyes narrowed in to slits as he thought. He had never once considered himself an insecure person. He could have anyone he wanted and he was _never_ denied. Icarus was also such a person but they never clashed over one individual.

Now it seemed they were eyeing the same prize.

"Just consider it." Was all the boy said as he walked off, missing Scorpius completely as he resumed his shadow place.

* * *

Scorpius was brooding in the dorm room that night while everyone was sleeping. He couldn't fall asleep and was pretty sure that Icarus could not feel his death glare after burning holes in the back of his head for the best of fifteen minutes.

So he sat up with his arms crossed and glared at the spot in front of him. He sighed and calmed his breathing. He didn't know why he was so worked up over their conversation because it may have been nothing.

_But then why did he drag him down the corridors to tell him such a thing… whatever it was?_

Another sigh stopped short at the sound of his name. He looked at the bed to his left and saw green eyes looking at him through the shadows from where they lay on the pillow.

"What is it?"

"Why are you not sleeping?" Al asked softly.

"Doesn't matter." He snapped.

He should have known the other boy wouldn't drop it. His eyes only grew when the boy got up and came to sit on his duvet next to him. Grey eyes glared at Al who remained nonplussed about the look.

Scorpius berated himself. He didn't understand his feelings of anger, especially being directed at the boy watching him warily.

"You heard us." It was a statement of fact and Scorpius' mouth audibly popped open.

"What makes you think I heard you talking to anyone?"

"You're kidding right?"

…

"So maybe I heard some words in passing. But I don't know why or how you've surmised that." The blond pouted.

"Oh cut the crap. I know you heard something because you've avoided me and Ica like the plague until it was time for bed." In some part of his eyes there was a small flicker of hurt.

It was as though they were searching for something and seeming to not find it he turned his face away.

"I told him it wouldn't work." He whispered.

"What?"

"As if you don't know." With that he went back to his bed and closed the curtains.

Scorpius glared at the material but once again stopped short at the hint of a small sound. It was so quick he thought he must've imagined it, but it almost sounded like a distressed sigh.

* * *

Suddenly it was game day.

The next few days were somewhat tense for reasons Scorpius couldn't deduce. Al seemed perfectly fine and they spoke as normal, not speaking of their midnight chat at all.

But there was something wrong and how the blond knew it he wasn't sure. It was that little coil in him again that seemed to pull taught, holding its breath for a moment to see what might happen.

Grey eyes rolled as he muttered something to himself about the personification of innards. His team members just looked at him funny. Nott was the only one who said something.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Talking to myself."

"You really shouldn't, people will wonder," came a masculine chime from the entrance of the dress rooms. Scorpius spun to see Albus looking at him with a small smirk which quickly grew into a wicked smile.

The blond went automatically on guard at the look shimmering in the green depths but, though he tried, he could not stop his eyes from following the movement of those hips as the brunette swaggered over to him like a dangerous cat.

That's right. Al had a swag, it was lazy, leisurely and the action was almost more than Scorpius could take.

…

To be fair, Albus knew exactly how he looked to the ice prince and after a long talk with the Zabini twins, decided to have a little fun.

He had been quite upset for the last few days and couldn't possibly understand why. Well, that was a lie. He had found himself seriously considering Ica's idea when the subject of their discussion decided to avoid him.

He was hurt especially when he found that Malfoy had overheard the conversation. That insensitive prat could have been gentler with him about the whole affair but no, that was not the Malfoy way apparently.

So he decided to take the proposition back to Ica who had been in the company of Katrina.

Ica had insisted that if Scorpius had been apprised of the whole conversation than he wouldn't be avoiding Albus at all. So, in all his Slytherin ways Al had decided to lay down his cards one at a time and ever so slowly.

The result for the first card down was starting to take shape as he approached the blond in the locker room.

Innocently he placed his hand on the taller boy's chest and smiled up at him warmly.

"I hope your game goes well today."

Scorpius cleared his throat and forced his eyes to look at the green ones in front of him. "Of course it will."

Al's eyebrows shot up. "Really? You seem awfully confident in that."

"What do you mean?"

"Why Scorpius, I thought that you of all people would know?"

The blond sighed heavily. "What is it I should know?"

Al didn't meet the steely eyes and began to straighten and fasten the quidditch robes. His eyes seemingly fixed on his task he uttered nonchalantly, "That you will be playing against my brother."

Blond eyebrows shot up into the hairline as Scorpius grabbed Al's hands and forced him to look at him.

"What?" He growled out.

Albus did his best to look slightly alarmed. "Dotty Lankford was ushered home because of her ailing grandmother and the reserve seeker is nursing a bad case of the troll flue. Poor dears, I feel sorry for them both."

"But why would I be fight-I mean, playing your brother? Is he who Ravenclaw chose from the other houses to defend them?"

Al was silent with wide eyes as the blond clasped onto his forearms in frustration, effectively pulling him closer.

"Shit."

"Language, Scorpius."

Scorpius and Albus' heads whipped around to the source of the voice. There in the doorway was the ever elegant lady Malfoy next to her infamous husband.

"Father. Mother." Scorpius nodded to them in greeting. Albus stood there stunned.

He was wondering exactly how he managed to not have his mouth hanging open like a fool. He'd only caught glimpses of Lord Malfoy when he was real little. Now that he looked at him fully he felt himself shrink back slightly closer to Scorpius.

The man exuded power and Al could feel it all around him. If he could see the boundary of his magical aura it would most likely be encompassing to at least 1/3 of the massive locker room. Lord Malfoy was also exceptionally handsome; nothing like his Uncle Ron had said him to be. He was very masculine with broad shoulders and a tapered waist. His jaw was pointed but strong and his golden hair swept over his right shoulder in a thick braid. His eyes were mercury and shined in a hint of curiosity, otherwise they gave absolutely nothing away.

Lady Malfoy smiled and walked towards her son and gave him a gentle hug and then turned and did the same to Albus.

"Hullo, Lady Malfoy." Albus greeted brightly and without a trace of the intimidation he felt knowing Lord Malfoy was in the doorway. He looked at Scorpius and smiled aiming for a quick get-away.

"Well, um… Have fun and don't let James get the best of you."

Al was just about to make a bee line out the door when a hand grabbed the collar of his winter cloak and pulled him back. He was turned around to face the blond once again.

"Now wait just a minute. You can't drop that information on me and turn around and leave!"

A black eyebrow raised. "News flash Scorpius, I just did."

"Why?"

Albus huffed and mumbled something about Malfoy's always making things difficult for the Potters.

The two elder Malfoys looked at each other and then back at the boys.

Albus put his hands on his hips and looked at the blond annoyed. "I did it because I didn't want you to get caught off guard."

"Does your brother know?"

"Don't you think I would be detained? Honestly Scorpius. You won't be gloating that I did either."

Scorpius smirked. "Oh? Why is that?"

Al smiled wickedly. "I may have forgiven my brother but that doesn't mean I won't teach him a lesson."

Scorpius tutted. "And here I was under the impression you weren't vindictive."

"Well that's thoughts for you." Al sneered and turned and left, Scorpius' laughter echoed after him.

He was halfway up the steps to the top of the Slytherin stands when he heard someone call his name. He looked back and slightly cursed but plastered a smile to his face that wasn't too wide.

"Lady Malfoy."

"Darling, why don't you sit with us? We'd be more than happy to have by our side." Her deep blue eyes glimmered but there was something in her words that caused Al's ear to twitch. A double meaning? No, he must be reading too much in to it.

"Of course."

When they made it to the top of the stairs, Albus turned to Lord Malfoy and bowed slightly, effectively startling the man.

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, Lord Malfoy. It was very rude of me. I'm Albus Severus Potter, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Well met, Mr. Potter. Seeing how it was actually my son who lacked the manners to introduce us, I will let this pass."

Albus immediately loved the man's deep tenor.

When they found their respective seats, he turned to the Lord of the manor.

"Please don't blame Scorpius. I just practically dropped a load on him that no one bothered to inform him of. He was flustered I'm sure."

"Oh, Albus, you don't have to defend him to us,' Lady Malfoy stated primly. "He wrote to us stating he believed this to be an easy victory."

"Yes, but I wonder Mr. Potter exactly why you treated him to obviously secret information that even Ravenclaw would not part with," Lord Malfoy glanced sideways at the boy.

Albus looked at the pitch. "I understand you were once a quidditch player yourself, Lord Malfoy. So I will put it this way. I'm sure you understand that Scorpius would love to be Captain one day and at present the current Slytherin Captain does not like him one bit.

"She cuts him no breaks. So he works especially hard to reach that goal. James is already Captain of the Gryffindor team and flaunts it in everyone's face. Not to say that my brother is intolerable but recently he and I have had a spat that also concerned your son. For him to spring such a surprise on my House infuriated me somewhat. I consider it a personal hit on Scorpius' pride, all things considered."

At the last part he steadied his eyes on the unwavering iron in front of him. The statement came across and was understood with a slight nod of the head by Malfoy. As they looked at each other, the other Slytherins in the stand had ceased their own conversation to look upon the events unfolding before them.

Among the snakes, despite all past difference, he was still the former prince and would always be treated so. So to see him first hand testing the waters with this new addition to the House and that new addition being a Potter was a sight to see.

Slowly, ever so slowly a smirk near identical to his son's, took over his features.

"Vendetta to settle?"

Albus returned the smirk.

The stands erupted in cheer when the players poured out onto the field below. The announcer made the common speech and introduced James Potter as Ravenclaw seeker for today.

* * *

James listened to the speech and took his place among the birds. He still wore his own House colors.

When Vector Scott told him the problem and pleaded with him to take the position on his team, James was at first reluctant but then thought of all the havoc he could cause the Slytherins. They would be preparing to battle Dotty or their reserve, not the Gryffindor Captain and Seeker.

He accepted the offer without a doubt that he would throw the snakes off. Because as a Captain he learned that every team had different strategies concerning the other Houses. They made their play rules off of who was what and what they were known for.

Also, though James confided only in his mind, he wanted to get back at that prat Malfoy. He wouldn't do him direct harm but if he threw off the entire team the back lash would be incredible.

He wasn't usually so bitter about things and when it came to Albus, he would never do what he had done ever again; however, that didn't mean he couldn't take on the Slytherin Prince. Al never made that stipulation, all he had indicated was that he not judge him for being friends with Malfoy and in the same House. That was fine.

But Scorpius Malfoy was a whole other story. He had never liked that pompous boy and if he couldn't get even because Albus was physically there, he'd give him his just-desserts in the air.

The speech died and the snitch was released into the air. The stands burst in applause as James shot up level with the stands. He had a perfect view of the playing field and his brown eyes would be prime for seeing the little gold ball.

As his eyes roved he heard an unusual announcement.

**Slytherin has abandoned its usual routine against the Ravenclaw players and is now using a recently revised strategy. It is brutal ladies and gentlemen. This looks like a play that would be reserved for the Gryffindors.**

**Could this be due to Potter's recent appearance?**

**Ouch! There goes Slytherin Beater, Lolita Banesworth, in a double handed blow which has effectively unseated Terri Brookwood. No doubt he'll have a nice bludger-shaped bruise in the morning.**

James began to observe the play unfolding and the announcer was right. This looked like a play that would be used in a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match.

The Slytherin's only ever used just enough force to win against Ravenclaw but went all out aggressive on Gryffindor.

Furrowing his eyebrow he searched until he spotted a blond seated figure hovering above the stands and flew to it.

"What is going on here?" James yelled over the crowd.

"It's got nothing to do with you Potter!" Scorpius yelled back but wore the most bored expression ever.

James wanted to pummel him.

"The hell it doesn't! You wouldn't be using such a play if I hadn't something to do with it."

"You're dreaming!"

**Wow! Slytherin is really making headway in this game and fast! **

**What's this?**

**Zabini scored central goal for the third time in a row! Unbelievable!**

As James looked back to the score board and at the Ravenclaw team, something clicked for him. This had something to do with him all right but it was relatively small. It was Ravenclaw who was getting punished.

They chose the Seeker of Slytherin's greatest rival and they were paying for it by being treated like the Gryffindors.

In their games the Gryffindor's could fend off the Slytherins pretty well because they expected the harsh conditions and were well aware of what measures to take in order to defend themselves. Ravenclaw had no way of preparing for this onslaught.

James decided to end the game early. There was no way he could let this madness continue.

After a thorough thrashing and bashing from the Slytherin team and a phenomenal Wronski feint on Malfoy's part, the game ended 750 to 450 with Slytherin as the victor.

James also got a fantastic beating from the blasted Bludgers that happened to blaze in his direction "accidently."

When the teams started their decent to the ground, James grimaced when he saw the sympathetic looks from the Lily and his cousins in the vibrant red stands. He shrugged but it hurt too much to do anything else but land.

As soon as his feet hit the ground he was bombarded by students and faculty expressing either their sympathies for the defeat or congratulations for the win.

He saw Lily and Louis on the edge of the crowd and started to head to them when he noticed the frown marring the Weasley's features. He looked in the direction the part Veela did and gasped.

He was certain no one had seen what he was looking at before… ever.

There, the only spot of color among three Malfoys, was his little brother who was covering his mouth from laughing too loudly at something that Mr. Malfoy was saying. He would never call that man lord of anything.

He didn't realize he was moving in that direction until he was a few footsteps away. The Malfoy's quieted and looked or rather sneered on as Albus noticed his brother.

The brunette stepped forward and ignored the others as he peered at Albus who looked the picture perfect innocent he pretended to be. Because James knew, he _knew_ that Al was the only one who could have warned the Slytherin's ahead of time about his role in the match.

The smirk from Scorpius Malfoy was the best confirmation.

"I thought we were past all this, Albus." He said tiredly.

Albus smiled. "We are, especially now because I'm satisfied."

"You're satisfied? You caused another House team to get slaughtered." James stated incredulous.

"No. I helped my housemates because I wanted to see them win. I cannot control their actions or yours," Al stated matter-of-factly.

James took a step back wondering if his brother was always such a person. Thinking back he could definitely say yes.

"I guess I can't blame you. Fine. Are we even now?" He groused.

"Yes, James. Now we are even." Albus' smile then turned into a look of genuine concern and he jumped his brother checking him all over much to James' surprise.

"Are you okay though? I didn't mean for you to get bludgeoned. Well, not in a literal sense. But you're not too hurt anywhere are you? Nothing broken?"

"Al."

"Does this hurt? Are you certain you are fine because I'm told Lolita is very strong and remember what happened to dad; remember how he got his arm broke by one of those things?"

"Al. Stop, stop, stop,' James gently placed his arms on the boy's shoulders. "I am fine. I play against your House all the time. This is nothing compared to normal matches."

Al's green eyes widened. "What do you mean? They get even wilder?" He squeaked and then turned on a startled Scorpius.

"What about you? Don't tell me I have to worry about you too?"

Scorpius held up his hands to stop the rant he knew was coming. "As a Seeker I rarely get hurt. So don't worry."

Al didn't look convinced but turned back to James.

"So I'm forgiven then?"

"I already forgave you James. Even if you murdered me I'd forgive you but that doesn't mean I won't be sure to haunt you." The brunette crossed his arms and huffed.

James ruffled his hair, much to Al's horror and took off.

"WHY DO YOU DO THAT?"

James laughter echoed back to him through the crowd.

When there were finally less people on the pitch the Malfoy family could be found talking to an enthusiastic brunette on the side lines.

Scorpius observed them on his way back from the locker room. Truth be told he had been nervous leaving Albus behind with his parents, especially his father, but as he looked on he could see there was no possible reason for that worry.

The way his mother kept touching the other boy on the shoulder and giggling so openly made it obvious she loved him.

His father was a bit more difficult to decipher because he was not as outgoing as his wife but there were tell-tale traces of a smirk here and there that said he found Albus more than tolerable.

He joined the conversation and heard his mother voice a question.

"Albus darling, not to pry too heavily, but may I ask what it is that has you and your brother on tenterhooks with each other?"

"Astoria." Lord Malfoy voiced.

"What? I'm curious."

Albus just laughed. "Lord Malfoy it is perfectly fine. My brother and I had a slight disagreement about my Housing arrangements."

"Oh?"

"Your cousins were involved as well." Scorpius stated.

"Not all of them." Al sniffed.

"Plus,' Scorpius continued, 'there is that little detail about his brother disdaining me as well."

"Scorpius!"

"Oh calm down. They know he doesn't like me. As a matter of fact you're the first one that I've got along with out of that bunch. I don't understand what their problem with me is."

"I'm sure it's your marvelous personality." Al quipped.

Lord and Lady Malfoy snickered at the glare Al was nonplussed by.

"Well. As amusing as you two are, I am glad you are friends. You seem well suited for each other." Lady Malfoy said as she placed a hand on Al's shoulder.

Al's face took on a beautiful soft blush at her word choice and again felt that he was missing something here.

"We must be going Scorpius but do let us know when your next game is." Lord Malfoy pulled on some formal gloves.

"Of course, father. Thank you for coming. I know you have been very busy." He side-hugged his father and stepped back.

Lord Malfoy was slightly startled by the gesture. His son was not usually so affectionate especially in the presence of others. He wondered idly if this type of behavior was what Astoria was referring to from the boy's letters. He also wondered if the Potter boy had something to do with it.

He allowed his eyes to study the boy as he bid his wife farewell. He was indeed a Potter through and through and there were certain aspects that reminded him clearly of his famous father. He seemed to adjust to various social atmospheres quickly and when he questioned him during the game, Lord Malfoy found the boy to be exceptionally tactful.

Perhaps Astoria was correct in thinking that Albus could be the one. They would need to wait for the summer though when Scorpius came of age to be certain.

Another dinner invitation was extended.

"Do you think your parents will have trouble with that?" Lady Malfoy inquired.

"No, my Lady. I won't lie. My parents will definitely question everything I do for as long as I am in Scorpius' company. But they will allow it because they trust my judgment. I personally can't wait to see the manor." Albus said excitedly, his green eyes sparkling.

"Very well. You two have a good night." With that the Malfoy's left the boy's on the pitch.

….

When the boys returned to the dungeons they immediately began to party along with the rest of the House. The next morning would raise many questions along the lines of: how much did I drink last night, why was there a pink cat in the room, where the hell are the hang-over potions and why is there a bronze-skinned, green-eyed vixen tightly sandwiched between Malfoy and Zabini?

* * *

**A/N: What ever will happen? *le gasp* Okay, so Cool Points have a value of 5 if you tell me you love the story but a value of 10 if you can also point out something particular that you loved, hated, found interesting. This does not mean you will get more then 10 points per review. Those who reach 30 by the 8th chapter will have a one-shot written in their honor! With a pairing of their choice.**

**For those who reviewed. I plan on replying back via pm.**

_**8-19-11: Please note there is a new poll on my profile in reference to this story and the pairing. Please take the time to vote!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Wow everyone. Thanks so much for your patience and reviews. I never thought for a moment that this would get anywhere near the amount of reviews and views that it had but I want every one of you to know how much I appreciate it._**

**_I'm so sorry this took so long. I wanted this to be better and enlisted the help of a Beta who is complete Awesome-sauce. Please give a round of applause for the Beta of this chapter Tenten32158. Tenten I thank you so much and would like to present you with a marshmellow gun that shoots rainbows and happiness._**

**_ Also I had a bit of personal crisis that has made it difficult to even breath lately. On August 1st of this past month my dad lost the fight against lung cancer, he was only 54 and would have been 55 this month. Please, please, please I ask that everyone consider how you treat yourselves and try your level best to take care of your bodies. Since my dad passed I now know of three other people who are suffering from cancer. I ask that you research the foods and products you use because some of the ingredients do and have been attributed to cause of cancer. _**

**_That said, please enjoy this chapter and do read the end author's note as it contains info I'd like you to be a part of._**

* * *

That next morning Scorpius was conscious of a few things: one being that he was very warm, the second being he could feel the beginnings of a spectacular headache and lastly, he had to pee really badly. Seriously, he could hold it in no longer and left the comfort of his warm bed to stumble groggily to the restroom and relieve his bladder. When he turned towards the sink to wash his hands, his head was in full-blown hangover mode. One glance in the mirror had Scorpius pulling a sour face.

His hair was all bed-head, pushed over to one side while just a few strands were stuck to the left side of his face. There were soft creases pressed into the skin of his cheek by the pillow fabric. Some dried spit was at the corner of his chapped lips and he quickly wiped it away. No Malfoy would tolerate drooling like an idiot, even if they had been sleeping very hard. His cheeks were flush and eyes red. All in all, he looked like hell.

He smacked his lips together and grimaced at the cotton mouthed feeling. Swooning suddenly, he rushed back to the toilet in order to expel some of his stomachs contents.

After heaving, the blond sat back on his heels with his eyes closed. Damn, his head hurt badly.

A meowing off to his left caused Scorpius to crack open a foggy grey eye only to open both widely at the sight that greeted him.

"That's it. I have to stay off the Porter," he rasped as a fluffy pink kitten made its way to him from a discarded pile of clothes on the floor. Steadying himself, Scorpius lifted himself off the tiled floor to return to the sink where he rinsed out his mouth. He wandered back into the bedroom, which was thankfully cool, and began to rummage through his trunk in search of the cure-all that would take away his symptoms. He was teetering and stumbling, and that cursed pink kitten wouldn't stop meowing at him.

What the blazes had become of the hangover potions? He had two blasted flasks full of them here in his trunk. Trunk…? Wait. This wasn't a trunk; this was a laundry bin.

"The hell?…" Grey eyes rolled up to the ceiling in exasperation. Upon further inspection, Scorpius could see that it wasn't even his own hamper that he was rummaging in; it was Ica's. Why would he think his trunk was there?

'_Because you got out of his bed remember?'_ a little voice stated in his pounding head. Well, it wouldn't be the first time he'd been so waylaid that he crawled in bed with Zabini, not for any perverse reasons mind you, but because he was a cuddly drunk. Er…

Finally getting his hands out of the bin, Scorpius walked over to the bed to poke the Italian awake only to stop short. Icarus was indeed asleep and bundled in his blanket, but he was not alone. Sitting partially on the spot of the bed where he had vacated previously, Scorpius pulled back the covers to reveal the other occupant as being the one and only Albus Potter.

Unfortunately, the movement of the blanket roused Icarus, and he groggily uttered a string of swears in both Italian and English. The dark skinned boy turned towards the source of his waking and glared. "What was that for?"

At first, Scorpius couldn't speak. The very idea that he hadn't crawled into bed with Ica alone was surprising. Why on earth was Albus there? He must have been sandwiched between them all night… all…_ night. _

"Oi! Are you listening?"

"Because I wanted to and to ask you just what occurred last night to bring this about," Scorpius said and indicated the still sleeping boy with his hands.

Ica leaned over to inspect who he was referring to. Once it clicked in his mind, he looked at Potter in surprise. "What the…?"

"I know!" was what the blond said but suddenly winced when the sound of his own voice rang in his ears. Best not to be too loud until he found those potions. Ica noticed that the part of Al's body visible above the covers was bare shouldered, possibly due to lack of a shirt.

"Well, is he decent at least?"

"I… I'm not sure."

Locking eyes with each other for a moment, the two heirs lifted the dark green duvet just a bit to peek underneath. Both registered the fact the sleeping boy was wearing pajama bottoms and sighed.

"Well that's a relief," muttered Zabini before his complexion took on a horrid pallid tone.

Understanding the look, Scorpius wasn't offended when the boy jumped out of the bed to dash towards the toilet; the sound of his heaving shut off when the door to the restroom closed. Sighing down at the boy still asleep and balancing himself, the heir made his way to his actual trunk and started to scout out the potions near the bottom.

"What?" Scorpius fumbled when he found his two flasks both empty and uncorked.

"What's wrong?" Ica asked as he wobbled out of the restroom.

"My hangover potions, they've been used." At those words, Ica began to rummage through his trunk and came up empty just like Scorpius.

"Those low bellied, billywig, crossbred basilisk sons of banshees! How could they think this was even remotely funny?" Scorpius swore. Leave it to members of his House, and most likely his dorm since they were long gone, to have used up the hangover potions.

Ica cursed himself. "I don't have the ingredients off hand to brew it quickly."

Sitting on the same bed, the two disgruntled teens seethed and plotted ways to get away with the dismemberment of their housemates. Meowing caught their attention, however, and they observed the little pink kitten waddle over to them.

"Have any idea where he came from?"

"Nope. Saw him this morning."

Shooing the creature away from them since they were not in the mood for cute fuzziness, they watched the kitten climb onto the bed where Al lay dozing. It sat on the corner of the bed and meowed loudly to get the attention of the bed's occupant. Scorpius thought it was time Al got up anyway so he could also share in the sickness. It was with a temperamental sadistic glee that he saw the figure start to stir. The duvet shifted back and forth until a soft voice uttered. "I'm up, I'm up."

The pink kitten waddled forward as the owner of the voice gingerly sat up right and crawled into the waiting lap. Scorpius would have appreciated the shirtless view if he wasn't in such a bad way. As it was, he scowled at the brunette and sneered, "It's about bloody time you got up."

Murky green eyes observed the two sitting on the opposite bed.

"Kiss off. What's wrong with you two?" he mumbled, full of sleep.

"Our hangover potions were used before we could get to them," Ica informed him with just as nasty an attitude as Scorpius.

"Sucks to be you," Albus scoffed. He then held out his hand to the kitten, which jumped into his palm. He covered the kitten with his other hand and seemed to press down.

But before the other two incredulous boys could ask what the hell he was doing, Al had lifted his hand back up revealing a corked beaker of pink liquid, a perfectly full bottle of hangover potion. Slowly, the brunette uncorked the bottle and took a sip, grimaced and took another. His sleepy and agitated façade quickly transformed to a peaceful expression. Twinkling green eyes looked smugly at the other two boys who sat flabbergasted.

"You two should really learn how to hide things better. But since you suck, and I'm the most generous Slytherin to ever grace the dungeons with my presence, I'll take pity on you lesser beings."

Scorpius was about to let go a sharp retort when the other boy just began to laugh.

As Albus laughed, he tossed the beaker to Scorpius who scrutinized the bottle before taking a generous gulp and passed it to Ica. The effect the potion had on Scorpius was instantaneous as he felt the throbbing in his head dissipate along with the nausea. He took in a large breath and let it out. His mood calmed and no longer queasy, he gazed at the brunette who was stretching.

Grey eyes, no longer foggy, observed the movement with a predator-like gaze. The bronze skin pulled over the sinewy muscle comfortably and harmonized with the deep green of the duvet. The white sheet pooled around the body to where the only visible evidence of his bottoms were the red cotton fabric poking up just above the fold of the bedding.

A whispered 'like what you see?' breathed into his right ear reminded him of Ica's presence. Realizing he'd been caught did not bother him in the least; in fact, a near alarming smirk graced his mouth. Luckily when Al caught the look, it was entirely misinterpreted. Looking down at himself and noticing the color of his bottoms, he huffed.

"You know I may be in Slytherin, but I still like the color red. Is that so wrong?"

Scorpius shrugged in slight relief and disappointment. "It's your wardrobe but since it's you I suppose I can let it slide."

Al nodded and got up to retrieve his toiletries. After the boy disappeared into the bathroom, Scorpius sighed softly while a reassuring hand patted his shoulder.

"Icarus? You've always been honest with me, yeah? Can I ask you a serious question?"

Ebony eyes looked over the pale boy. He could hear the troubled tone in his voice.

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

Grey eyes looked ahead as Scorpius spoke. Ica had always been one of his oldest and best of friends. The situation from the previous week still weighed heavily on his mind, and the thought of having to compete with the other boy for the same individual made his chest a bit heavy. Plus, there was the whole thing about him being uncertain of his newfound feelings for Al.

"I'm not really sure how to say it, so I'll just speak what comes to mind. Are you in any way attracted to Albus?"

Zabini raised an eyebrow. "I think he's attractive, but if you're worried, understand that he's not my type."

Scorpius combed his hair back with his fingers in a rare show of frustration. A hand on his shoulder had him looking into the other boy's concerned eyes.

"Scorpius? What is it?"

"I… I don't know really, nor do I understand fully. I'm a bit off lately and it all seems to be attributed to Albus. I can't think properly. Things I normally do, I don't and things I wouldn't normally try, I do."

"How on earth would that relate to Al?"

"I hugged my father yesterday for the first time outside the house. I've never been one for show of affection but for some reason, lately, I feel a bit at a loss if I don't. Albus is always finding some way to lay hands on me. Not just me you understand, but everyone he is close to. I think it's rubbing off on me." Scorpius' eyes narrowed into slits and glared across the room at the bathroom door. "Also, since the moment I met him, I've felt so inescapably calm and, dare I say it, happy. When he's gone off somewhere or in another person's presence that isn't my own, I get all testy. It's like I'm possessive of something I don't have."

The blond covered his face with his hands as Ica kept a soothing hand on his shoulder.

The dark skinned boy was already beginning to suspect that Scorpius liked Albus but what he was starting to describe was a bit deeper than he at first thought.

"Scorpius?"

A muffled, 'yes' was heard.

"Can you tell me exactly what it is that's vexing you about Al?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I know last week when I overheard you two talking, which I'm sure you know all about, I only caught part of what was said. But what was said and how close you got to him at one point had me jealous as hell. How can that be? You're my friend and have been forever. Plus there is the fact that he and I just met over the holidays. We haven't had enough time as friends even to come close to think about a relationship."

Scorpius stood and started to pace back and forth in front of Ica who watched with slightly wide eyes at his friend's demeanor. The Malfoy heir had always been a person who was calm and collected, spouting witty sarcasms and shoving people in their places. The person in front of him seemed so out of his way and confused. But Icarus was not one of the top student's in their year for nothing. He was starting to get an idea in his head. "What is this jealousy like? What does it feel like to you, this whole attachment?"

The blond stopped pacing to look at the closed door. His voice was tired. "The best way I can describe it is it's like a hook or coil. The more I am around him, the deeper the hook sinks, and the more the coil wraps around him. When I see him with someone else, even if it's you, I feel like a cobra ready to strike and lash out."

"So it's like, at least according to your emotions and physical reactions, he's yours?"

Scorpius stood in front of Ica with his hands held out in front of him. "What do I do?"

Icarus stood up. "For now, we will get ready for breakfast. Afterwards, I want you to write your mother about this."

A pale eyebrow rose at the statement. "You think something's wrong with me, don't you?"

"We shall see."

* * *

"How?" Ica asked after taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

Al shrugged as he took a bite of some bacon. "I was always good at transfiguration."

"But you turned a potion bottle, complete with potion contents, into an organic creature."

"So?"

Scorpius looked incredulous. "That is almost impossible to do!"

"What do you mean? I did it. I've done it loads of times and, therefore, so can you. Why it surprises you two so much is beyond me."

"Whatever. I still think it's strange."

Albus rolled his eyes as they ate their late breakfast. They had all showered and changed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall in hopes of catching some leftovers. They had been in luck since much of it had been eaten and many students were already clearing out.

Pignot and Goyle had been thoroughly chewed out by Scorpius for taking his potions. Turns out, they had used them last night in order to take the edge off their drunken state. Al smiled. They had only suppressed the symptoms associated with drunkenness and woke up by the Black Lake in their skivvies.

The thought reminded Al of just why he had wound up in bed with Scorpius and Ica. Turns out, Porter, which Al had never drank before, left him a bit on the chilly side. He suppressed the burning in his cheeks. When he had remembered why he woke up in Ica's bed, he had been so embarrassed, but in order to make him feel better, Scorpius confessed to always winding up in bed with Ica when he was drunk.

This earned him some light teasing.

"Look, if it's so much to you then I can show you the spell." Al said continuing their conversation.

Scorpius adopted a thoughtful look and nodded. "I'd like to try it, but I'm not sure my skills are quite up to par with yours yet. I mean the bird you made from that napkin the other day really had my head going."

Icarus nodded. "I thought that was pretty awesome."

Albus smiled at them and shrugged.

"To be fair,' he started, 'I did graduate from another school. So, it's no surprise that I can do some things that are more advanced, yeah?"

"Maybe you rub some of that off on me," said a girly voice. The three Slytherins looked up in time to see Lily Potter and Rose Weasley approaching them. The two girls sat on either side of their loved one and gave him an encompassing hug, which he returned happily. Scorpius glared and Ica observed.

Lily and Rose waved at the other two who nodded in a reserved manner. Even if they were Al's family, they were still Gryffindors. It would take a while before they were on more than civil terms. Plus there was be the whole, 'We've been at each other's throats ever since school began,' issue.

"What are you two up to?" Albus asked with a smile, his arm around his sister who was still hugging him.

"Nothing really. I wanted to ask you a question though."

Albus looked at Rose. "And what would that be?"

"Do you have to take O.W.L.s? I mean since you've already graduated once before."

Albus shook his head. "No. When dad and I spoke to the Headmistress, she said I was excluded. She did say that I could take the N.E.W.T.s if I felt the need. But to be honest, I am so tired of all the achievement tests that I would rather hug a bog troll."

"Lucky. We had to start preparing for those this past year." Scorpius said which had both Rose and Ica nodding. They were all in the same year. Lily had to wait a couple more years before she had to take them.

"Well in that case could I get your help?"

"What could you possibly have trouble with?"

Rose sighed. "I do really well in all my classes but there are two subjects that just completely escape me. One you were just talking about."

Albus wrinkled his nose. "Transfiguration?"

"Yes. That's one, the other is Ancient Runes. I understand the symbols when I look at them in class, but they're not sticking. Mom told me she mixed up a couple of the words when she had to take the exam and they docked her points. I figure since you are able to learn different languages so easily, you might be able to help me study them better."

"I'll help you but for the record, learning different languages is never easy." Albus took on a thoughtful face. "You know, I really won't have anything to do that week. Maybe we can form a type of study group for transfiguration."

Rose looked glossy eyed for a moment while Ica and Scorpius shared a wary expression.

"You'd really do that Albus?"

The brunette seemed taken aback but nodded kindly. Next thing he knew, his arms were full of an ecstatic red headed girl that giddily kept saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She jumped up. "I know a few people who could really use your help. I'll let them know. See you later, Al!"

Lily stood up and shook her head as she started to follow her excited cousin. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

Albus smiled again simply because he had no idea what he'd just done.

* * *

The moment breakfast was finished Icarus reminded Scorpius about writing his mother which resulted in his grumbling all the way down stairs and back to his dormitory.

He truly didn't see the reason behind such a move but supposed it couldn't hurt since he hadn't wrote to her since last week to notify his parents about yesterdays quidditch match. The blond let out a large sigh as he opened up his night stand and pulled out his stationary.

Setting out the materials on the surface of the main common room table, Scorpius took a moment to admire the quality paper and design. It was a gift given to him the moment he left for Hogwarts the first time by his grandparents. The paper was a heavy, stiff-like parchment with a blue-grey color. The border was an ornate ribbon of thin wispy silver which curled at the top in a circle to surround a miniature of his family crest.

The shield-like crest was portrayed as being held up on either side by a silver griffin and wyvern, both which had gem colored green eyes. The inside of the crest had four colored sections of blue, green, white and gray. Each section housed a different symbol meaningful to only those of the Malfoy family.

A pale finger slid softly across the raised image of the paper reverently. He had a lot of pride in being a Malfoy and every time he thought of how close they came to dying out he shuddered.

Scorpius had to mentally prepare for the way he wished to write his mother. She was a kind and understanding woman. He just hoped she remained that way throughout his letter.

But soon his expensive parchment was filling with lovely strokes of blue ink unique to his own penmanship skill. Every curve and grammatical piece flowed flawlessly together and the moment Albus' name spilled from the nib of his quill Scorpius smiled. Despite his insecurities about the direction or misdirection their relationship may head, the very thought of the brunette still brought a rare turn of the lips to his face.

Sealing the stationary and readying himself to go to the owlery he momentarily thought about what Al must be doing at the moment.

_Meanwhile_

Albus was kidnapped by James and Louis and hauled away to Gryffindor tower. It was just like his dad and mum always described it. The dorm rooms were similar to those of Slytherin save for the colors, but the common room was smaller. He supposed the reduced size made a cozier atmosphere. Coupled with the brilliant fire that warmed all the edges and corners throughout the room made Albus feel like it was home.

Students played chess around him while others amused themselves with exploding snap and chatter. Some of them studied here and there. How they were able to focus on studying Al could only guess. He needed absolute silence in order to work unless it was music. He smirked as he sat on one of the squashy chairs leaning against his brother and cousin. The music he chose to study with might make it a bit harder for others to focus.

"And that look is for?" James asked as he resituated himself so that Albus could lean against him better. He had brought the boy up here to play wizard chess, but when they had arrived, Lorcan Scamander and Dominique were using his board. So, they decided to just hang for a little while.

Albus shrugged. "I was thinking of the music we listen to when we study."

James smiled. "Good ole' dad. If it weren't for his suggesting vampire metal, I would never get a thing turned in."

The green eyed boy laughed. "That's true. I think it's hilarious how some people are still so surprised about his taste in music. I remember mum saying that such noise would only serve to make him an angry person."

"Vampire metal? Really?" Louis' light blue gaze settled on the two.

"Yeah. Mum told him that when she went to see him at work. He turned around and cranked it full blast and then danced out into the hallway where he ran into Uncle Ron. They started head banging." The two brunettes rolled into small fits of laughter.

"Are you serious? Uncle Harry, Boy-Who-Lived and Head Auror was head banging in the hallways of the Ministry of Magic." Louis brushed a willowy strand of blond out of his face with a smile.

"Yep," Al nodded, "Made mum more upset when Kingsley happened to walk by with his head bobbing to the beat and whistling."

James chuckled more then leaned his head back over the sofa. "I am so bored."

"Oh whine won't you." Dominique said as she destroyed Lorcan's rook. "I don't feel like listening to you sulk."

James glared at her. 'Well if people would ask to use items instead of just taking them, there would be no whining to hear."

Dominique threw a wadded piece of paper at his head.

"Hey there's an idea! Let's have snowball fight." Louis said excitedly.

"I didn't bring my winter cloak with me."

"It's okay, Al. You can use one of mine." James stated as he jumped up, completely warmed to the idea. "Besides, you need some exercise."

Albus looked at him casually. "And a snowball fight in the freezing weather will help with that?"

"Of course, you need more muscle anyway."

A barrage of paper balls proceeded to pelt James, following his laughter up the stair well.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

Astoria was seated at her vanity when the owl had arrived with Scorpius letter. She was concerned for her little Scorpius. Her thoughts were absorbed in what was written as she brushed back her long brown tresses. The words Scorpius had written spoke of complete unease in her son. He was worried about his relationship with the Potter boy but was more worried about this seemingly unhealthy infatuation.

Astoria believed she understood what was going on. If her assumption was correct and Albus Potter was his match, then Scorpius should have nothing to worry about. However, it was far too early for such engrossment. His birthday was this summer, and they had made plans to celebrate in Spain. If he was an early bloomer, as some might say, than it would be exceedingly difficult for him to go anywhere that Albus was not.

'_Hmm. I'm not too certain I enjoy where this is headed. Albus seems a well enough match, but we don't even know the poor boy. What would he say if my suspicions proved true?'_

The elegant lady stood and made her way out of the room and down an ornate staircase to the second floor, her sheer lavender colored robe sweeping the floor as she walked.

_To my knowledge, the boy would know nothing of the common practices for courtship between average magical folk and the Vasilis; though he does have that one Aunt…_

Lady Malfoy finally reached her destination. She knocked gently on the heavy oak door and was rewarded with immediate entry as the wooden barrier swung back quietly. The room was nearly filled with nothing but bookshelves from ceiling to floor. Massive tomes lay to rest on the mantle above the fireplace, and scrolls of varying shades and sizes were rolled up here and there or unraveled in random places. There were a couple high-back chairs with dark varnished surfaces, and a massive curved desk towards the center of the room next to the wall. Behind the desk, which was littered in parchment and inkpots, was the lord of the manor himself, scribbling away at a particularly lengthy scroll.

"Darling, I just received a letter from Scorpius, and he seems rather alarmed."

Draco continued to write. "Is it something that I should be alarmed over?"

"I'm afraid his infatuation with Al Potter has grown."

The man snorted and blew across the ink on the page. He opened the desk drawer to retrieve some wax and his seal. Melting a portion of the blue wax stick onto a fold of the parchment, he pressed the seal down firmly leaving an impeccable imprint.

"Astoria, anything to do with the Potter's seems to infatuate members of the Malfoy family. Whether or not I can say it's good or bad is not for me to decide. If Scorpius gets a little engrossed with another boy, it shouldn't be a cause for alarm."

His wife made her way to stand in front him with a knowing look on her face. She pulled Scorpius's letter from her robe and handed it to him. Sighing, Draco opened the letter. With every word, his face became more and more blank. Astoria understood. He was reading the same thing she was and, therefore, thinking along the same lines. She watched him for a moment, her hand moving to rake through his beautiful hair, which was down for once and waited before she spoke.

"Do you think it's possible it could be occurring already?" Grey eyes, the same eyes which could always serve to take her breath away, looked up.

"It is possible. Seeing this and knowing how our son is, there is no other conclusion to be drawn. I find it highly unlikely that the boy has bewitched him."

He sat silent for a moment and drew his wife into his lap. Her head on his shoulder, she continued to play with his hair. Ever since the beginning of his sixth year, they had been together and despite the achingly long time they were forced to spend apart when Draco's plot to kill Dumbledore was botched, the need to be with one another grew.

It was in the blood, Astoria knew, but she never minded because for as long as she could remember she had her eyes on Draco. It was just an added bonus that when he reached his sixteenth birthday that fate made his eyes only for her.

Astoria could feel the masculine rumble in his chest as he spoke. "I think it's time we extend an invitation to the boys. It's time to observe the situation on a closer level."

* * *

Albus came through the doors of the Great Hall laughing merrily with his brother and cousins. They had spent most of the day outside in the snow having fights and making angels. The rest of the time had been spent near the entrance of the castle casting drying charms to each other's clothing. James was the messiest since his siblings had taken it upon themselves to do some Jimmy Hunting.

He repaid their aggression in kind by jinxing all of Lily's snowballs to hit herself, and Albus was hit with a phenomenal Icicle hex that, by the end of the day, had made him look more and more like a frozen porcupine. Bidding his loved ones a good night, he made his way to the Slytherin table and took a seat between Scorpius and Katrina. Eliza was in front of him and Icarus was on the other side of his sister. They had already begun their dinner when he arrived, face still flush with the cold.

"Well it's about time you showed up. They'll have you turned into a lion by the end of the week if you're not careful," Katrina piped up, obviously in a sassy mood.

"My darling Katrina, I'll have you know I'm catty enough without their help," he replied while he filled his plate with beef and corn. He took a healthy dollop of warm mashed potatoes and mixed it in with the yellow veggies.

"Somehow I can't believe it."

Albus rolled his gemstone eyes over to look at the female twin. "I can prove it you know."

"Oh?" Katrina replied silkily. She playfully batted her eyelashes at him.

Albus leaned in real close to her, much to her delight and curiosity of the table, and huskily whispered. "Oh yeah. You've never heard a cat purr like I can."

Eliza, Ica, and Scorpius watched the two carefully. Their faces were so close to touching.

Katrina had a deep glow on her dark cheeks as her ebony eyes widened. "Care to tell me what makes that happen?"

Albus closed his eyes and licked his lips slowly before looking at her and answering. "What makes me purr is… food!"

Quickly, the brunette whipped around and took a huge bite of the beef on his plate. His eyes rolling back and closing, he hummed in pleasure.

"This beef is simply orgasmic!" Albus exclaimed with a smirk and a sly wink at Scorpius who was cracking up.

Katrina looked insulted for a moment as her brother and friends laughed but finally smiled as she rolled her eyes. "I take it back, you are one of them already aren't you?"

Albus wiggled his eyebrows up and down at her earning him a smack on the shoulder.

Finally, he turned to Scorpius who was sitting next to him silently and raised an eyebrow. When the blond said nothing, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear, unaware of the slight shivering in the other boy as he did so, "Are you okay?"

Leaning back, Al looked at the boy with his large green eyes full of concern. Scorpius wished he could get lost in them but was reminded that he needed to answer the question.

"I'm fine." He received a pointed look and rolled his eyes. "Alright, I was a tad troubled today about a few things, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Al's look of disbelief caused the Slytherin prince to do the unthinkable; luckily, their friends were locked in another conversation, too busy to notice them. He reached a hand forward and ruffled the choppy black locks of hair with a pale hand. Reveling in the luxurious soft texture, he slowed the ruffling down to a gentle rake of fingers over the other boy's scalp. Albus trembled slightly at the feeling and looked carefully at the heir.

The blond always seemed to be dressed to impress even if it was casual attire. The light teal of his thin long-sleeve shirt hugged his torso, chest and arms while a tightly knit grey sweater vest brought close attention to his form. As always, the blond wore slacks and shiny dress shoes. The color of the clothing never seemed to wash out the near white complexion of the boy but instead enhanced it to a soft glow. Albus wished he could look a third as good as Scorpius did.

Al's eyes were in danger of closing again as the timid stroke of slender fingers had yet to leave his unruly hair. The screech of an owl shocked him back to present, and the fingers swiftly left his hair. Grey and green locked for just a second before Albus suppressed the urge to blush like mad and turned back to his food.

Scorpius could only lift an eyebrow at the reaction. He then turned his attention back to the tawny owl that had just flown in heading his way. He would recognize it anywhere as his father's, which could mean only one thing.

Scorpius groaned. His mother must have told his father.

When the owl landed he quickly took the letter and read it. As he followed the words, his eyes grew brighter.

"Albus?"

"Hmm?" The brunette turned to him with a fork in his mouth.

Scorpius handed him the letter from his father.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I do hope you're well and that this letter finds you in good health. I spoke with your mother today, and we decided that perhaps we could have dinner together Wednesday night here at the manor. I understand it is a school night, but I will be going out of town on business this weekend._

_I will be going to Prague, not that far, but still, I would like to see you before I leave._

_Consider this an invitation for both you and your new friend. There are few things I would like to discuss since I'm sure he'll be seeing us quite a bit._

_Dinner will be served at half six. Hors d'oeuvre will be served at six. _

_Keep up the good work as I've recently reviewed your marks and was quite pleased._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father, Draco Malfoy_

As soon as he was finished reading, Albus' mouth went dry. He brain focusing on another of those double meanings that the Malfoy's were so fond of.

'…he'll be seeing us quite a bit,' kept front and center of Al's attention even long after he was supposed to be asleep that night.

* * *

_**A/N: Did you like it? Please feel free to leave a review because those really inspire and keep me going! I know I have replied to many of your reviews and I am just wondering if you are getting them?**_

_**Contests and Polls**_

_**Don't forget my cool points system contest. The winner last time was Juicypumpkin and her one-shot is now posted, 'Eyes on the Prize.' Please check it out and leave a review because it could use some love. :)**_

_**New contest if you don't wish to rely on the cool points system, I do enjoy fanart and promoting artists whether they are visual or literary. What this contest entails is this: send me a pic or literary fan art piece inspired by this story (it has to have a internet link for example deviant art or photobucket) I will post those links in my profile and give it up to a vote by the fellow readers who wins. Like the cool points system I will write the winner a one-shot of their choice. Please keep in mind this contest is for FUN and not a arrogant powerplay on my part. This is for you readers to see what all of you are capable of and to help others recognize your artistic abilities. Please feel free to be serious or silly in your exploits. Contest will end by the end of November and votes will start in December. More details will be added to my profile.**_

_**I now have a poll for this story located in my profile based on what you review the relationship between Scorpius and Al to be and also who should make the first move.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello! Everyone thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I apologize for waiting to update but please bear with me here. After my dad passed I was immediately sent back to school and have been tackling grief, school work, Greek life and Hell Week. I am now officially a senior! Yay-sauce!**_

_**But I wanted to put up something for all of you awesome people and though it is not much, I wanted to gift you a little something. I will not give up on this story and new ideas are always welcome.**_

_**This chapter is a shout-out to **__**tikoala**__** who wrote me an endearing message for which I appreciate dearly. **__**avec toute mon amitié**_

* * *

The subject was not broached again until after dinner and Scorpius was able to get the elusive brunette away from his relatives who were surely trying to whisk him away once more.

They were on the blond heirs' bed in the dorm silently prattling away which was a natural occurrence ever since Al came to be a part of the Slytherin family.

The room was warm despite the chilly walls of the dungeon and the bed on which they sat had a cozy heating charm.

Albus was trying his hardest to concentrate on his charms essay. But for some reason he just couldn't get his muddled thoughts to cooperate with him. It might have something to do with him being tired or unruly bangs that kept getting in his eyes or… most likely, it was the warm body sitting in front of him.

Al's green eyes kept discretely observing his bedfellow and returning to his page. He wasn't able to justify the desire of why he proceeded to do so when he knew the assignment he was meant to work on was do the day after next. He chanced another look at the boy and blushed a brilliant shade of pink when he connected with narrowed gray in front of him.

"Er…." Was all Albus managed intelligently.

Scorpius eyes narrowed further.

Albus tried to look to the side but those damn orbs of silver held him and he suddenly felt like a child who'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted, looking for the world like a stricken puppy.

Scorpius blinked. "What on earth for?"

"Because I don't know if you truly want me there. I don't want to insult you or anything and I'm sure your family is really nice and everything it's just I'm not sure what to think anymore since we'…"

"Albus!"

The blush grew more as the blonde's smirk transformed into a full on smile.

"Eh… yeah?"

"How are you insulting me or my family… they did invite you after all. And what do you mean moving fast, it's as if we've known each other for ages."

A small smile tugged at the Potter boys' face and the picture looked so incredibly sweet that Scorpius was certain candy could be envious. He rolled his eyes at the brunette and pushed his book aside.

"It's because you don't know them very well. Am I right?" He received a slight nod in return. "Oh Albus, I'm sure they'll adore you and apparently you're already saying the right things, you received an invite from my father and he's a relatively steely man."

_Oh, he's steely alright. Incredibly fit and built like a brick house, _Al thought and then wondered idly when Scorpius was going to transform into such a semblance. Then he frowned at himself, mentally slapped his self, for thinking such thoughts about the boy let alone his father. Shaking his head he tried to focus on what the blond was saying.

"As long as you mind your manners they won't say anything. Believe me. And with me sitting there they wouldn't say anything untoward about you."

"Your mother did when we first met."

"That's because she didn't know you. My mother tests the waters with everyone."

"Hmm, if you say so." He replied neither agreeing nor disagreeing really.

Albus pushed away the parchment and heavy textbook he'd been using to sit up completely from his slouched position. He was so tired right now.

His mind kept reminding him that it was in his nature to screw things up and that was what worried him with this whole dinner thing.

And what could mess up something more than a Potter in the Malfoy manor surrounded by cursed objects, cruel wards, and thick imposing walls. For some reason he imagined the place to be oppressive and heavy. And while he enjoyed being the first Potter there willingly, perhaps in over a century, he still believed he should be on guard.

Albus gathered his book and unfinished work and placed it in his trunk. He needed to think about this more and possibly talk it over with someone. He would normally go to his brother but seeing as how the sting of James' words and actions still hurt to think about, that was probably not the best course of action to take at present.

He got ready for bed with this thought in mind and bid his friends and dorm mates goodnight as he slipped beneath the soft, sterile white sheets beneath stone gray blankets. He wished he could talk to his dad about it in person before the dinner happened in a few days. He would write and see what advice the man could give. After all, Al yawned, daddy always gave good advice.

* * *

Harry was in a pickle, well not in but more or less surrounded by a numerous amount. How someone could think to cast the Geminio curse on a food item was beyond him, but then again, he thought as he grabbed one near his shoulder and bit it, it might be a great way to end world hunger.

He had cast an anti-replicating charm before things could get too out of hand and while it was quick it was still enough time to let them get up to his neck.

"You alright there, Ron?"

A cough then spit here and there later finally produced his partners head above a barrage of fermented cucumbers. His red hair in contrast to the sickly green plant made Harry laugh.

"Never better mate." The man said as he likewise took a bite of food.

He gazed around them. "So shall we eat our way out or what?"

Harry shrugged as best he could beneath the pickles. "I'm not too opposed to…hey?"

Suddenly a funnel like affect pulled the two under and in a flurry of movement they found themselves buried in the hall. People scurried to get out of the way but some were unfortunate enough to get caught. After the vegetables settled Harry popped his head up to meet Ron who still had a pickle halfway out his mouth.

The Savior laughed delightedly. "This is ridiculous."

"Oh, it gets better." Harry heard a muffled voice somewhere beside him.

Another head popped up from beneath and glared indignantly at the brunette. It transformed into a smirk when it sent the man into another peal of laughter and Weasley into a coughing fit.

"S-So…So sorry, Draco,' Harry giggled, 'it seems my lunch got away from me."

The regal blond looked around in reserved amusement. "So it would seem. Geminio?"

Harry nodded, found his wand and banished majority of the mess, though he was certain he would smell of pickles the rest of the day. Dusting the remnants off he indicated his slightly messy office and the aristocrat walked through and took a seat after dusting away more pickles.

The brunette had never seen anyone so regal in their endeavor and stifled another life. He would never get used to such proper behavior.

"How can I help you?"

"It's about your son."

Harry rolled his eyes up into his head. And things had been going so well between him and his old school nemesis.

"What has James done to Scorpius now?"

"Nothing. I wanted to talk about your younger son."

Harry looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Albus?"

"Yes, I have invited the boy over for dinner this week and while I would have told you before-hand, I took the liberation of sending it when it first crossed my mind. I hope you don't mind."

Harry slightly frowned at first. "I suppose I don't mind.' The auror shook his head. 'Sorry, it slipped my mind that he and Scorpius were getting on so well. Al's talked about him in letters and I've been so busy. As a matter of fact he did write me permission to go in a letter today."

Draco straightened his back. "Will you allow him to come?"

Harry leaned back and studied the man before him and considered his next words carefully. He glanced at Ron and motioned for him to leave the room a moment and the man did just that with a click of the door.

"I am not in any way opposed to our sons being friends and if Albus wants to he can go."

"But?" Draco interjected with a raise of his brow.

Harry's eyes were a snake strike, riveting the man to the chair. "I do not want your father anywhere near him."

Draco didn't move as he considered the request; well, really it was a demand and the blond could understand. He hadn't told his father the reason he was sending the man and his wife to eat somewhere else that particular day. But it was commonplace since the reason for the outing would be told to the former Lord later.

Draco wasn't sure he would be telling his father anything.

"That… is reasonable,' the man said slowly. 'He will be dining somewhere else that evening."

Harry nodded. He didn't trust Lucius Malfoy even though his wand was snapped and burned after the trials. That old con could find a means of messing with anyone if he chose.

"Normally I would say no regardless. But from what Al's letters have indicated he trusts your son and I want my boy to be happy. I'm sure your son's happiness is also why you're making this effort." Harry stated.

Malfoy was in mid nod when the brunette added, "…at least that's one reason."

_Clever, Potter._ Draco's eyes shined and Harry looked smug.

But what Potter revealed through his own eyes in return was a warning. His lips followed through.

"Remember, _Draco_, after I spoke up for you at your trial and you told me you owed me?"

Stormy eyes narrowed to slits.

"Consider my sons safety in your care that debt paid. But if he comes to harm… I will _end_ you." Harry's voice was soft and steely.

The blond dipped his head in understanding and in parting, knowing he was the same over his own child.

Draco Malfoy left the Auror's office with a renewed respect for Harry Potter.

* * *

"My life sucks." Albus muttered as he looked through several old tomes with the help of Rosie and Lily.

"No, his life sucks." Lily said and pointed out the window as a boy trailed too close to the whomping willow and was currently being carted off to the medical ward.

Al's squinted to see the happenings and nodded. "You're right. His life does suck… badly." Shaking his head he turned back to the shelf.

A dark skinned finger trailed lightly the spines and over the titles. At the soft touch some of the books quivered and giggled. One made a few naughty comments that had the trio bright red but laughing.

Al was located on a tall, older ladder about half way up a shelf of books dedicated to Pure Blood culture. He was seeking ammo for conversation on Wednesday night.

"I wish mum knew more." He muttered.

"I know,' Lily voiced from below. 'But the Weasley's were always a different beat of the drum for many."

Albus looked down into warm brown eyes and smiled. His sister was so lovely. "And the Potter's weren't?"

"Most definitely."

Al smirked and turned back to his searching.

"I still wish we knew more of what you wanted to find, Albus. We've pulled out book after book about pure bloods and we have yet to find anything you like." Rose quipped from somewhere down the aisle.

"I just want something to talk about with them is all. We're not at a Quidditch game like last time so that subject won't last long and the truth is I never really researched pure bloods or that type of heritage before."

"Why would you be interested now?"

Albus let out a sigh of mild annoyance and climbed a few more rungs. He studiously ignored the creaking coming from the apparatus with eyes glued to the shelf as he called down below.

"I just don't want to look like an idiot is all."

Rose and Lily shared a look.

Albus, they knew, could enchant cockroaches with small talk if he tried and they were certain that the conversation they had witnessed between he and the Malfoy's was not all Quidditch in nature. After all, he didn't really play the game.

However, Albus was a plethora of information and he enjoyed researching things to their fullest extent but only, and it wasn't often, if the subject interested him. His need to acquire this info now constituted an interest and the interest had happened because of an invite. So, in Lily's opinion, it was Al really wanting to not look like an idiot in front of Scorpius.

She sighed. How had she known that snake would end up catching his attention? And more importantly, did Albus know his attention had been caught?

Brushing a thick strand of red from her face she called up to let Albus know that she and Rose were going to lunch and turned to leave when he just waved at them to go.

An hour later and Albus was at the very top of the shelf and the books he was surrounded by were obscenely old in nature, written on papyrus or flattened tree bark. He flipped through them as he balanced precariously atop the ladder and finally, FINALLY, found a book that might result in some interesting conversations.

It was bleached to an ivory color and wrapped in a wyrmwood cover. The pages were delicate and felt remarkably like suede. Glancing through the material he noted the content pertained to rituals and holidays. Yule was mentioned, which he knew of, but there was one called Beltaine he did not and Samhain.

If the Malfoy's were as traditional as he thought, maybe they would know more about this and would explain it to him. He smiled, it was worth a shot and he was always curious.

With the book under his arm he started to climb back down the ladder.

CRACK!

Albus felt the rung beneath his foot give way and he struggled to hold on but his efforts brought the ladder to stand straight up like a conjoined set of stilts.

"Shit." He swore as he tried to maintain equilibrium. He could only use one hand as the other was wrapped around the book but the result was he could not draw his wand.

"Help!" He called and was relieved a moment later when he heard the voices of Ica and Katrina.

"Where are you?"

"Next aisle, up in the air."

"What? What do you mean you're up…" Icarus rounded the shelf to stop dead; Katrina slammed into him and shouted for him to warn her before she looked up.

Poor Albus was clinging to the ladder for dear life. Of course the fall itself might not kill him, but he was greatly concerned about the sudden stop. The wood gave an ominous groan and crack.

"Ica?"

The ebony twins snapped back to reality.

"Hold on Al. Don't let go!" Katrina called.

"Do I bloody look like that has crossed my mind?"

Katrina pulled out her wand and pointed it at Al as Ica rushed to the bottom of the ladder and tried to tilt it towards the shelf.

Katrina kept the ladder stable enough to move but no sooner had the top portion of the ladder touched the shelf did a series of frightening cracks sound. Ica's eyes mirrored his sisters own widening ones.

Katrina shrieked when the wood snapped and Albus plummeted. On his way down he split nearly every rung; clutching the book to his chest he covered his head with his other hand.

The girls scream alerted other inhabitants in the library and they came running, most were members of the Slytherin team whom were working study tables.

Al crashed into Icarus and they lay in a heap on the floor. Ica was moaning from the sudden weight and Albus was making a pained hissing sound.

The athletes arrived with Scorpius up front. The ice prince rushed to his friends as Ica made to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Katrina asked from the other side as students filed around them.

"Yeah, but, Al?" Ica looked up to see his newest friend kneeling on the floor in front of him, book of the ground, pale and cradling his arm. Bangs covered his face as his head tilted to the ground. But what truly caught the boy's attention as well as Scorpius' and two other Slytherins on either side of him, was the steady stream of red falling onto the ground.

Albus had his eyes shut tightly and willed the pain he was feeling to some other parts of his body. Using his mind to even out the pain throughout his body so he wouldn't feel the focused agony in his arm or the sharp pulsing pangs in his tongue and lip was a technique he'd learned long ago.

His teeth were embedded in his lower lip, that he knew and it was going to hurt something awful to remove it. But he had to, for the sake of stopping the bleeding that was gushing from the bite into his tongue. THAT could be deadly. THAT needed to stop now.

He registered in the back of his mind the librarian being sent for and someone calling for another student to get the nurse. But prominently he heard Scorpius begging him to look at him.

He tilted his head, feeling the warmth of a person's arms around him and locked painfully green eyes on the concerned ones of the Malfoy heir. Those same eyes widened and Al would have laughed at any other time because it was quite comical. But something worse was happening, he was swallowing too much blood from the wound in his mouth and he was growing faint. He leaned into the warmth of the arms around him and went slack just as Pomfrey arrived to see Scorpius holding the boy in death grip.

* * *

Harry had received news at his job just after Draco Malfoy left that Albus had taken a bit of a tumble. Normally he wouldn't worry. Boys were boys after all and he spent a phenomenal amount of time in clinics still. But, he worried when he was told that he was taken to St. Mungo's for blood loss.

That was something he hadn't wanted to hear. Especially since his boys were both hemophiliacs.

When they bumped or cut themselves as kids they always took a bit longer to heal. Harry and Ginny always kept their eyes out for anything that could potentially lead to a larger accident and apparently, that accident had finally happened.

He rushed through the doors of the hospital and took off towards the immediate admittance desk.

"How can I help you, Mr. Potter?" The receptionist asked politely.

"I was told my son was brought in not too long ago." He replied anxiously.

"And his full name, Mr. Potter?"

"Potter, Albus Severus."

The receptionist hummed as she scribbled on an Insta-Sheet. Much like a computer worked in the muggle world; the stiff parchment-like structure was linked to a vast network of clipboards being written on from any place in the hospital by quick quotes quills. Doctors and nurses would merely speak out loud and words were written into a complex system. The system held all written records.

She searched the name and immediately was greeted by pages and pages of information.

She furrowed her dark brows. "I'm afraid that he is still in with the emergency doctor at this time. You may not get into see him but you may wait just inside the double doors near the inner nurse's station."

"Thank you." Harry said and took off in that direction. As soon as he reached the double doors he heard his name called and looked back to see his wife walking quickly behind him. She too had gotten word.

As soon as they inquired of the receptionist they were sent to a particular room in the back with a clipboard to fill out information. But when they asked if they could see him the nurse sadly told them not yet, so, the Potters were left sitting and waiting for news.

A moment later four other people walked into the waiting room and Ginny instantly wrapped her arms around two of them. "James, Lily, what are you two doing here?" She asked.

"They heard about your son of course.' Tutted an imposing figure in the doorway.

"Headmistress McGonagall?" Harry stood to greet his old professor.

"I wager Mr. Potter that had I not brought them here, I'm sure you don't mind, they would have torn the mortar down around the school in riot. And young Mr. Malfoy here could not be contained either I'm afraid."

As soon as she mentioned him, all the Potters turned to stare at the blond in the doorway. He would have ducked away from the stares but his own sense of pride kept that from happening. He was here to support Albus and wanted to see how he was feeling. Trying to look nonchalant he leaned against the door frame, earning a glare from James, and blocking all emotion from his face.

His cool attitude would have stayed in place had the little minx-like girl not skipped up to him, grabbed his hand and pranced back to the group.

Lily looked up at her parents. "Scorp was there when it happened."

Malfoy was about to protest her audacity for calling him such a hideous nickname when she turned shimmering eyes his direction. _Please tell me she's not about to cry._ Sure enough Lily had big tears on verge of her lashes.

But before he could properly panic at having a girl break down in front of him he overheard Mr. Potter telling the Headmistress thanks and that they would see Scorpius got back alright. Soon he was left with the family and everyone of them looking at him as though he were the most interesting of specimens. Well, James was still glaring.

He huffed and crossed his arms returning the glare with his own heated gaze. They stared each other down for a few moments until soft chuckles could be heard and a light chime of giggles interrupted the moment.

Mr. Potter shook his head. "James, you and Scorpius sit down. As much as you might like to you cannot glare each other into a puddle."

When Scorpius sat, it was stiffly. He could safely say he was intimidated by the man in front of him even though said man had the most welcoming demeanor, as did his wife and their daughter. Their other son was still a product of idiotic glares.

But getting back to the point, he had never truly spoken to Mr. Potter and had only caught glimpses of him in real life at the train station. Perhaps once or twice at Hogwarts as well.

_I mean look at him, _Scorpius thought to himself in childlike wonder_, this is the man who destroyed the darkest wizard of all time. I read about this man in History of Magic and there he is, calm as you please, and not looking one bit as a condescending arrogant prat. _

Scorpius mentally shook his head at the novelty. He was so caught up in his musing about Harry Potter that he flinched when the man spoke to him.

"Since you were there, can you tell us what happened? The doctors have yet to tell us all the commotion."

The blond sighed and looked down. "He fell. He was climbing down a ladder in the library when apparently the rungs snapped. The Zabini twins went to help but failed when another rung broke and he tumbled to the floor. I saw the ladder; he must have hit every bit of wood on his way down."

"Did he get impaled or something?" Ginny spoke up, worry evident in her soft brown eyes.

Scorpius shook his head.

"But they told us he was bleeding badly."

"He is, was." Scorpius addressed the man of the house. "The fall broke his arm, I don't know how many places, but he landed on Icarus Zabini, when he did his jaw slammed shut and chopped into his tongue and lip. He, uh, kind of passed out when we got to him."

Harry's green eyes were wide and he looked at his wife.

"That's not all.' Lily exclaimed, 'Tell them what you did after he passed out."

Scorpius shook his head. "It, it was nothing really."

"Nothing? He figured out what was wrong and pried Albus' mouth open. When he did he leaned him forward and placed a cloth in his mouth to try and stop the bleeding." The young girl eyed her parents who wore twin expressions of shock. "Madame Pomfrey said that Albus would have lost so much more blood if Scorp hadn't done that."

Scorpius was again conscious of stares being aimed his way and with a small sense of satisfaction noticed the grateful look in Mr. Potter's eyes. Eyes that were much too like Albus' own.

"It was nothing,' he repeated. 'It wasn't like he was in too much danger."

"But you're wrong. Albus and I have a blood disorder that prevents our blood from clotting properly. _You_ placing the cloth in his mouth helped his system catch up." James said from beside Harry. His glare was gone to be replaced with a tired expression and he looked at his dad.

"We've always tried to be a bit more careful." Harry put an arm around James' shoulders and squeezed.

"It's alright. The important thing is we know what happened and I am certain your brother will be fine. And hopefully fine enough to go to Malfoy Manor on Wednesday, yeah?"

Scorpius shot his eyes up to look at Mr. Potter. The man wore a crooked, lopsided and easy grin on his face. Winking at Scorpius he got up and walked back to the nurses' station to inquire about Al.

Nearly an hour and a half later the doctor finally came out and greeted the family.

Al, of course, would be alright. They had to give him some potions to replenish his blood and a potion designed especially for hemophiliacs to help the blood clot. His arm was only broken in one area but it had been reset and he would be sore for a small while.

When they were shown to his room he was asleep. The day and hours of pain and exhaustion catching up to him.

Harry, relieved that Albus was going to be fine, carefully watched Scorpius as they were in the room. He too looked relieved the boy would be fine and, when he thought no one was looking, slipped his fingers across the flushed skin of Al's cheek and into his messy raven strands.

Harry tilted his head to the side in curiosity as a serene, barely there smile crossed the blonde's face. And for a moment Harry wondered that if he had agreed to be Malfoy's friend in first year, would that same look ever pass Draco's face if he were in that condition.

…

_Nah._

* * *

_**A/N: Well? Good, Bad, Ugly? I know it's kind of filler but, it works right? Dinner will be next chapter!**_

_**Remember, the winner for Cool Points will be decided by next chapter yeah? So, review and feed the starving imagination. This story will get better and as I've said before, if anyone has suggestions or would like to see something with the characters (big or small) I will consider it in my story. My poll is still up for Al and Scorpius in my profile so check it out.**_

_**My 83**__**rd**__**, 85**__**th**__** and 88**__**th**__** reviewers get cameo appearances! YAY**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Merry Christmas in ALL forms and whatever you do or do not celebrate!**_

_**I could not wait to post this since it was finished but I wanted to. The characters at some point might seem a bit OOC but I tried to play that down as much as I could. If it becomes a problem to you, please let me know. I am the author and take what you say into consideration. But I ask you do it kindly.**_

_**I do not own the song: Call Me by Shinedown.**_

_**92 REVIEWS! You are all amazing.**_

_**Cameo Winners Are:**_

_Justgrace0923_

_FiresBurningTouch_

_Lazuleaf_

_**Congrats, your characters will be incorporated soon!**_

_**Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Albus woke with a groan. His whole body was just one big pain but, as his brain caught him up on what had transpired, he was just happy he was alive. A sigh escaped. Stupid hemophilia.

Voices wafted in and he cracked an eye open. He was in the medical ward back at Hogwarts and idly wondered when they brought back from St. Mungo's. He remembered that at some point he was conscious and could see all the sterile white of the hospital. The thought of the hospital had him sitting up too quickly and caused pain to shoot through his arm. A light wince crossed his flushed face but that was the only indication the move had hurt him.

"Mr. Potter, you must be careful."

Al turned in surprise to see Madame Pomfrey sitting near him. He blinked.

He tried to speak but couldn't. It was as though he had lock jaw, as though his jaw was wired shut. He brought a hand to his mouth to try and pry it open but when it still refused to move he growled in frustration.

The thought that he might not be able to move his mouth ever again started to make him panic and frustrated tears made their way to his eyes. He needed to know where his family was. Oh, they must have been worried about him so much and he couldn't ask where they were.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, please don't upset yourself. Your jaw is shut to allow your tongue a bit more time to heal. You bit the tip off but we were able to re-grow it."

When Albus looked like he was calmer and not about to freak out she gave him his wand.

The moment she did she was taken aback when the young boy immediately cast a Flagrate spell… silently. The words he burned into the air caused her to smile.

Your siblings are in class and your mother and father are speaking with the Headmistress about the situation under which you found yourself.

"_Oh."_ The flaming words seared into the air at the wave of the boy's wand. "_Can I see them?"_

Madame Pomfrey was already shaking her head. "You can see them when they get back. You are still weak and I don't want you over exerting yourself. They'll be back."

"_When?"_

"I'm not sure, Mr. Potter." The woman smirked when the boy huffed and looked around. He might be polite but he was probably very spoiled at home. Used to his parents being there whenever he wanted.

She was about to turn around when it seemed as though a candle lit behind his lively eyes while staring at a goblet of water on the bedside and he returned her former smirk with a playful one of his own. Pomfrey puffed herself up in anticipation. It'd been awhile since she had a bit of fun. _Alright, _she thought, _let see what you got young one._

Another quote filled the air.

"_Will you not fetch them for me?"_

"Mr. Potter I am not your house elf."

His smiled spread wickedly, as if he was hoping for that response. With a quick snap of his fingers the goblet next to the bed hopped onto the floor and before the spry nurse could ask what the lad was planning, it began to grow, sprouted legs and arms. A bulbous head appeared and formed from the water within the cup. Floppy ears twitched and eyes the size of tea saucers looked up at her when the transformation was complete.

The woman fell back into her chair beside the boy as a slimy and rustic looking house elf bowed before her. Never in all of Pomfrey's many years had she ever seen such magic. She looked at her patient with a mixture of shock, awe and amusement.

The lime orbs laughed at her and words appeared before the elf.

"_Locate Harry and Ginny Potter. Tell them I am awake."_

The elf bowed low to the ground, its ears making a soft plop onto the stones and popped out of existence.

Albus turned his eyes back to the medi-witch with a smug look.

Pomfrey laughed. "Well played, Mr. Potter. Well played."

* * *

POP!

The Potters and Headmistress jumped at the sudden sound and every one of them had a wand trained on the strange creature before them.

"Good Heavens, what is that?" McGonagall asked in surprise. "That's not one of our house elves."

Harry leaned in cautiously for a closer look and sighed. Putting his wand away he looked at Ginny. "It's Albus."

'What do you mean, Mr. Potter? Unless the potions he drank morphed him horribly, I am certain that is not your son. "

Ginny laughed. "Oh, no Headmistress. Albus made it."

McGonagall didn't look convinced and stared at the ugly creature who bowed to all in the room, the ears making plop, plop, plop noises when it did so. Finally it turned towards the couple and stated in strange voice that Albus was awake.

No sooner had it completed its duty than it began to shrink and fold in upon its self. The Headmistress was horrified at first thinking the poor thing was dying but as soon as she rounded her desk to assist it she stopped.

There on the floor, where the elf had stood, was a goblet of water. Cautiously she approached; much like a cat would a snake, and tenderly picked the object up. Upon examining it closer she deduced it was one of the goblets used in the infirmary.

Curious, she looked at the Potters from under the brim of her witch's hat and furrowed brows.

"I think,' she started warily, much to the amusement of the couple, 'that I will join you when you speak to your son."

xXx

Al's eyes lit up like Christmas when his parent's walked in. He smile was contagious and his parents along with the two older witches mirrored it in their own way.

The young teen was immediately embraced in tight but ginger hugs.

Goodness, even though he seen them not too long ago when the holidays began, he missed them. No one could ever say that Albus wasn't crazy about his family, he loved them so. And one day he knew that he would have a family of his own to add to his protective heart.

Pomfrey spoke first. "He started to get a little antsy when he couldn't speak but, low and behold he didn't need to."

"What do you mean, Poppy?"

"Well Minerva, this young man is quite the sorcerer. Cast a wordless Flagrate and when I wouldn't grab his parents, he conjured up a house elf from scratch. He's been keeping me amused since." The woman finished fondly and scoffed when the boy seemed shy about it. No wonder he was a Slytherin. He was an incredible actor and manipulator.

She shook her head.

"Flagrate? And he conjured up a house elf… from this?" McGonagall held up the cup.

Pomfrey nodded. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it for herself.

The Headmistress sighed. She supposed it was to be expected considering his educational background. When she had looked at his transcripts she had been impressed. He was a top student at the Asiatic Wizardry Educational Institution. It was an all boy's boarding school somewhere in the rainforests of Thailand. He was an above average student in his classes there and he was beyond outstanding in transfiguration. Before he left he was doing an independent study in Songlore and conjuration.

When Harry and Ginny had first approached her on him coming to Hogwarts after graduating the other institution, she was skeptical. After all, he was a free wizard there. But after looking over his records she had been too impressed not to let him attend. Of course she was hoping that his ability would rub off on some of the other students.

McGonagall watched in reservation as the boy visited his parents. He was writing things very speedily and the manner in which he did so allowed his parents to speak to him as though he could talk normally.

They bantered back and forth until Harry decided it was time for them to go. When he stood he looked to Pomfrey.

"About how long will his yap be closed?"

Albus glared at the man who studiously ignored him.

"After I run a few diagnostic spells, I'm sure he will be able to speak normally by the end of the day."

"Well that's no good." A voice sounded from the doorway followed by a few snickers.

Ginny didn't miss the excited look in her son's eyes as Scorpius Malfoy walked in.

She blinked however at seeing how many people were with him. Dressed up in their Quidditch robes and looking quite rumpled were the Slytherin athletes, all with the same set of looks about them. It must have nearly been the entire team as they spread out around the boy's bed.

Scorpius and Icarus rounded the bed and nodded respectfully to the Potters. The both of them were looking rather smug.

Albus rolled his eyes before scribbling in the air. _"What are you lot doing?"_

"Came to check and see if you were breathing. Slytherins take care of their own you know."

Scorpius looked momentarily confused when a number of scribbles and symbols issued from Albus' wand. To Harry it was as plain as day.

"_sssaisheethe" *_

"-eisse." Harry hissed in reply.*

The people in the room froze momentarily and Scorpius and Ica felt a delightful chill run up their backs.

"Parseltongue? Is that what you wrote?"

Albus nodded.

His housemates looked at one another and Al was alarmed that maybe he shouldn't have shown such skill. But his fears were put to rest when the athletes looked back at him. Lolita, a pretty but masculine girl stepped forward.

"Can you speak it as well?"

Al barely nodded yes when she broke out in a wicked Cheshire grin. "That's so hoooot." She leered and the tension in the room burst with laughter.

The same girl turned to Harry and asked, "Please Mr. Potter, say something else."

The man blushed at the star struck look she gave him and looked at his wife. She smiled in a way that told him he was on his own.

"Er… such as?"

"Can you say our names?" One boy in the back asked. Others voiced the same.

The auror rubbed the back of his head. Most people still turned tail and ran when they heard the snake language but these kids were something else all together.

Finally he smiled and nodded. "Why not. Might be fun, yeah?"

The athletes looked about excitedly as the famous man asked each their names.

Starting with Scorpius.

"Heasssth hashss." The Malfoy heir widened his eyes and looked to Albus who nodded.

Lolita squealed when he turned to her. "Maehesahaiiassh."

Harry laughed at the team as they all rambled excitedly about their names. And just for fun he hissed at Pomfrey and McGonagall. The nurse cackled at the flush on the Headmistresses face.

"I enjoyed meeting you all. It's nice to know that Albus has someone to look out for him." Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and led them to the door. He hugged Albus once more and started off.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. We'll keep him from those nasty ladders." One Slytherin voiced. Another round of laughs escaped and the couple was glad to let them all turn back to the patient. They looked at each other as they walked through the door because no sooner had they begun to leave did the heir of Malfoy make himself at home on the bed beside Albus.

* * *

Albus was oh so happy his jaw was no longer sealed shut. He was also happy at the strange affection he was being shown back in the dungeons. Apparently the snakes had been more worried than he realized. It probably helped that the team had been in the library when he fell and saw firsthand how hurt he had been.

He currently lounged on the leather couch in front of the fire and his eyes wondered. The common room of Slytherin was only a tad bit different than Gryffindors. It was larger, more spacious and colder to look at but it was home to Albus now.

The ceiling was low-hanging and kept up by broad, strong pillars of carved stone. There was pride in the fact that every carving and stony surface was crafted by hand and to the extent of master craftsmanship seldom found these days. The ceilings had chandeliers of cast iron which resembled wagon wheels and glowing white candles sitting within the designated clamps.

The room itself led to three different antechambers separated by large pillars and surrounded the middle of which the floor sank into the ground at a gradual decline. All was still considered the common room because snakes would lounge in every part.

At one point Eliza and Katrina had told him that one was an old study that had the wall knocked out during the war.

They good a job of renovating it, Al thought.

The plush leather couch he sat upon was comprised of alligator skin but smoothed and varnished to maintain it from wear and tear. It was of course a patented dark green with silver brads embedded at the arms.

There were a couple study tables made of dark mahogany with various quills, ink pots and stationary available for anyone's use. There was a large center table in the portion of floor just behind the couches that faced one of four fireplaces. It was cluttered with high backed chairs made of darkened ivory and bone. Most of his housemates would gather there for house meetings or group projects.

The floor was surprisingly not stone but a wonderfully fluffy carpeted masterpiece. Near the walls of the room it was black but faded to a water patterned emerald towards the center.

Albus flicked his eyes to his favorite piece; the grand fireplace in the center common room. It was beautiful and large and, well… grand. It was carved out of the wall and lined with silver snake heads and shield crests. The fire was wonderfully white in color because of a special salt lining the grate and billowed like flames of liquid, if one could imagine such a thing. It was so tranquil here and he began to hum. He was certain that Scorpius wouldn't mind since him and only a few of their group were present.

Ica and Edward were studying for the next arithmancy test. Eliza and Katrina were speaking softly on the other couch opposite Al and Scorpius who was at the end with a book propped in front of him and a finger worrying his lip. That lip turned up softly when Albus began his own haunting tune.

Albus felt a hand around his ankle that was seated on Malfoy's thigh and in the message, the warmth and touch made him relax completely. Scorpius wanted him to sing.

So softly, Albus smooth timbre filled the room.

_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning,_

_Send me on my way still smiling,_

_Maybe that's the way I should go,_

_Straight into the mouth of the unknown._

Katrina and Eliza stopped talking and turned eyes to the vocalist in the room. Ica and Edward also tilted their ears in the direction and found that, somehow, the sweet soprano calmed their mind.

_I left the spare key on the table,_

_I never really thought I'd be able,_

_To say I merely visit on the weekends, _

_I lost my whole life and a dear friend._

Scorpius closed the book he was reading and set it aside. Albus found two warm hands resting on his ankles.

_I've said it so many times,_

_I would change my ways, no, never mind._

_God knows I've tried…_

Scorpius felt a chill up his spine when he closed his eyes and listened to the words. This, this was nothing like the moment he had caught Albus singing before.

_Call me a sinner,_

_Call me a saint,_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same,_

_Call me your favorite,_

_Call me the worst, _

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt._

Katrina looked at Eliza and the girl had her eyes closed with a very intense expression. She decided to do the same.

_It's all that I can say,_

_So I'll be on my way…_

Edward leaned back and looked at the ceiling. He was conscious of some of their housemates coming into the room; no doubt they were following that enchanted melody.

_I finally put it all together,_

_But nothing really lasts forever, _

_I had to make a choice that was not mine,_

_I had to say goodbye for the last time._

His voice got more intense.

_I kept my whole life in a suitcase,_

_Never really stayed in one place_

_Maybe that's the way it should be,_

_You know I live my life like a gypsy…_

Many upperclassmen were coming in and sitting around the fire. Every one of them more aware then the lower level students what the significance behind the words meant. Albus was unaware.

_I've said it so many times,_

_I would change my ways, no, never mind._

_God knows I've tried…_

_Call me a sinner,_

_Call me a saint,_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same,_

_Call me your favorite,_

_Call me the worst, _

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt._

_It's all that I can say,_

_So I'll be on my way…_

Eliza felt a hand squeeze hers and smiled at the gesture even as tears threatened to spill over her exotic cheeks.

_I'll always keep you inside,_

_You healed my heart and my life,_

_And you know I try…_

Some unknown force caused everyone to open their eyes at once. All eyes looking from one snake to another. The thoughts were along the same lines. Everyone here was a different and unique person. Everyone came from different cultures, backgrounds, races and creeds. Not all were pure-blood and not all cared for the status. Not everyone had the same dreams or ideals but one thing was certain… they were all Slytherin and Slytherins, as had been established since the Founders, took care of their own.

A soft group of voices joined the chorus.

_Call me a sinner,_

_Call me a saint,_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same,_

_Call me your favorite,_

_Call me the worst, _

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt._

_It's all that I can say,_

_So I'll be on my way…_

The enchantment didn't break even as the song ended and no Slytherin left the dungeon for the remainder of the night. Albus smiled at the Slytherin near his feet whose eyes were darkened with a strange magic. The magic in the blonde's eyes wrapped around him and the other boy, licking and setting their skin on fire with a flame that burned steady.

Scorpius felt the coil inside him slither in satisfaction at the magic and he could see a mirror of that darkness settle in the green orbs opposite him.

Albus felt a wave of something wash over him at the look in those grey eyes. There were a maelstrom of things he couldn't explain in that gaze and it called to him. He was suddenly hyper aware of the hand lying on his ankle, of the body heat that emitted from the innocent touch, and coupled with the ever raging storm in Scorpius' eyes he was unaware if he should try to run or stay.

Something dangerous flickered across the eyes then, a flash of lightning and the warm body sat up, never removing the gaze from the other. Scorpius stood and Albus knew immediately he should follow. He did.

Their dorm was clear thanks to the song that drove everyone into the common room. Those people stayed there and made no remark when the two left, all were caught up in their own conversations and thoughts.

Albus walked into the room far enough to reach his bed and felt every hair on the back of his neck stand when he heard the door click and soft muffliato cast.

He turned to find the blond right behind him and he trembled. It wasn't out of fear but something else, something his magic was sensing. It was obvious there was a change between the two boys and whatever spell had been cast would not be broken.

Albus' magic snagged onto his friends' and both slowly approached the other. The brunette felt cornered and happily so.

He closed his eyes as though he were coming under drug induced euphoria when hands grabbed him. Both touched his face and they were so smooth and felt like velvet and Al wasn't sure why but he felt another pull on his magic.

He furrowed his brow, no, that wasn't just his magic it was something else. He opened his eyes and took in molten silver. He felt breath on his face and across his lips, when he opened his own mouth and breathed in, he could _taste _Scorpius.

His skin erupted in goose bumps at the deliciousness of it. Mint and bitter cocoa and power and allure. Albus wanted more.

He pressed his own hands against Malfoy's chest and noticed they were shaking. His mind kept whirring with incoherent thoughts and questions such as 'should I?'

Another breath and he tasted that same intoxicating aroma, effectively shutting down any will he had left. After all, what could it hurt? But they were friends….

His eyes flashed back to the blonde's and in them was a silent request. _Don't._ The other boy obliged.

* * *

The next day and a half passed in a haze for Scorpius and he wasn't sure why.

Albus came in the door and flopped onto his own bed. Oh, that was why.

He still was unable to get his mind off the fact he'd nearly kissed his best mate. Was that even allowed? Can best mates kiss and still be best mates. Albus wasn't certain they could and told as much to Scorpius.

The blond nodded and accepted it but now things seemed unsatisfactory between the two.

"Ready for tonight?" He asked while putting some things in his trunk.

"No," Al mumbled.

Scorpius furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

Albus sighed and sat up half-way, leaning on his arms. He still didn't know what to say to the Malfoy's since the book he'd left in the library had up and been banished to the restricted section. And teachers just refused to give him a pass.

He had considered getting his dad's cloak from James but decided against it. He would never have enough time to go through all those books with or without the cloak to cover him.

"What do I say, Scorpius?" He asked softly.

The blond stood up and stretched, listening to his back pop wonderfully.

"Are you still worried about that? You will be fine. Now show me what you are planning to wear."

At the blank look on the brunettes face the older boy scrunched his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You _do_ have something in mind to wear, right?"

Albus grinned. "Nope!"

Scorpius was quiet and still. Preparation was his life's ambition. How could someone else not understand this? Maybe Potter's brain was broken? Yes, that had to be it.

Slowly and as if he were speaking to a child, he asked. "Do you have any dress robes with you?"

Albus looked sheepish.

"Are you kidding me Albus? You've known about this dinner and never told me you did not own dress robes?"

"Hey,' the brunette glared, 'I have dress robes but they are at home and the one I do have here may look silly to you."

"Why?"

"Because,' Albus looked away, 'It's something I wore when I lived in Thailand on special occasions. It's obviously not western in fashion and I don't want to stick out like an exotic flower. Don't worry I'll get something."

"I hope you do. We leave here at five." With that said the blond turned around and left just as Ica walked in.

Albus snorted to himself. "Ass."

"Get any?"

"No."

"Then why tempt fate?"

The boy glared before playfully throwing a pillow at Icarus for his cheek.

Zabini chuckled and then laughed harder when he heard the boy mutter, "Fate never saw his ass."

As the ebony teen put away his school books for the day he spoke to his roommate.

"You've seen his ass?"

"Not literally."

"Well I have and it would blind fate, that's why it shy's away."

"Aww."

"Besides,' the boy started as he sat down next to Al, 'what's he all up in the air about now anyway?"

Albus told him as he stared at the canopy of his bed. He was miserable but excited to be going to the Manor. He didn't want to look like an idiot but so far he managed to undermine his self over and over again.

First he gets the invite, then he gets hospitalized with lock jaw and blood loss, loses a book that would help his conversation skills and now he has only Asian dress robes on hand to wear.

He looked so forlorn that Ica felt sorry for him.

"Well, why don't you try on the robes for me and I can tell you whether or not they will dislike it or make fun of you?"

Albus raised a dark brow.

"How would you know?"

"Because I've known the Malfoy's since I was a kid. Played in their garden and everything. Come on. It'll be alright."

Al didn't look too sure and squirmed at the idea.

"Okay. But don't laugh." He warned.

The darker boy made an x over his chest with his fingers and Al disappeared into the lavatory.

After a few minutes he came back out, eyes glued to the ground and waited for the sardonic commentary to start. When it didn't he looked up and saw the boy's mouth open and jaw slack. The brunette looked down at himself.

"I knew it was bad." He turned to go inside but was immediately stopped when Ica caught his arm.

The teen gave him a slow once over from all angles. Albus looked too good not to go somewhere and it was obvious the boy wasn't completely dressed in the native garb. Once this conversation was finished he would have to take a solo trip to the lavatory.

"No… no. It's not bad at all. You look great and, interestingly enough, at home in those clothes. Do you feel comfortable wearing them?"

Albus nodded.

"Then wear it. The Malfoy's will adore it and perhaps you can explain the reason behind why you wear it and how it's worn. This is your conversation, Albus. Think about what they may not know about you and how you went to another school and all the things you've seen and done. If you are comfortable in this and this is what you know, then tell them. Don't worry about anything else and be yourself."

A small smile lit the boys face.

"You certainly are full of words but you're right."

"Of course I am."

Al rolled his eyes up. "Don't be a prat."

"I can't help it. I'm Slytherin."

* * *

Astoria was primping in the mirror, getting ready for when her baby and his friend came for dinner. She brushed out her long locks of brown hair which fell in sensuous waves down her back. Then she took sections and bunched them up into a bun, allowing ringlets to fall about her face and the back of her neck. She wrapped the bun in a braid and stood back and examined it.

She put on just a bit of make-up and some gloss. Draco hated it when she wore lipstick in the house. He practically came undone when she wore her hell fire red in the bedroom. She smirked at her reflection. It wasn't always in the bedroom but still, she shrugged, no complaints until she put it on after the boys left.

She pranced over to the bed in her slip, suddenly aware she had a set of eyes watching her every move. Her smirk grew more when she "carelessly" dropped the pillow onto the floor and had to lean over a bit to pick it up.

A small growl sounded from the doorway and she spun in mock surprise.

"Honey, I had no idea you were there."

Draco shook his head and moved from the door frame to her.

"Of course you didn't."

She winked and pulled on her fancy Grecian robes and turned so her husband could tie the corset type sash in the back. He was so gentle with her.

She turned to eye him as he prepared to put on his own robes for the evening. But decided that perhaps watching her husband undress in front of her when she was feeling like a little school girl would only make her hungry for other things than dinner.

_My, _she thought, _Astoria you must calm yourself. You get to jump him later, no worries._

When he had put on his outer robe she bustled over to him and made him sit on the bed. It was an old routine she enjoyed and though he complained, Draco did too.

She tugged out his slightly frizzing braid and ran her fingers and brush through his beautifully long locks of hair. His hair was always soft and drove her mad with envy since any white strands would never stand out. His hair was too pale for that. But she let it pass since she loved those strands and their attempt to mock her with their anti-aging ways.

With every stroke of the brush the blond glowed brighter and when she was finished, it was pearly in the light. Astoria hummed in satisfaction.

A bell sounded down stairs and she clapped her hands together in delight. Draco chuckled at her. She was so excited about this dinner and he could admit to himself that he was curious how the evening would go.

The house elf announced her son and his guest and the Lady strode from the room with Draco eyeing her from behind affectionately. The look completely left his face when they made it down stairs. After all, a guest was here and he had a habit of hiding his emotions from anyone other than his loving wife and son.

Astoria glided into the drawing room and wrapped her arms around her son and then turned to Albus and scooped him up as well. But her hands remained on his shoulders as she looked at what he was wearing.

Draco greeted his flushed face son and eyed him curiously, until he looked at Albus. Even the Lord of Malfoy couldn't stop his slight blush at the sight.

"You look wonderful, Albus." Astoria gushed.

"Thank you. Thank you both for the invitation, Lord and Lady Malfoy."

Draco dipped his head as did Astoria.

"Come, let's sit in the parlor while dinner is being prepared. Albus, you'll sit with me."

"Yes, my Lady."

Draco leaned over and spoke into Scorpius ear as they walked across the hall into a small sitting room. "What are you blushing for?"

Scorpius looked up scathingly. "I could ask you the same."

"I know why I'm blushing."

"Why?"

"Because your father is a dirty old man."

Scorpius laughed. "I knew it. I just couldn't tell mother."

"Oh, she knows that already. I dare say she started it."

"Father!"

Draco allowed a tight smile to cross his face and looked entirely unapologetic. Scorpius like many children wanted to always believe their parents were asexual for the rest of their life. Too bad he would never be allowed to have that.

Once seated, Astoria could see the complete nervousness in the young Potter boy and decided to break the ice.

"May I ask what is that lovely costume you are wearing?"

Albus smiled. "It is the traditional robes for the Tai-Yai tribesmen of Thailand. It is one of the many robes I wore when I lived there."

"That's where your old school was located?"

"Yes."

Astoria couldn't help it and blurted, "Can I touch it?"

"Astoria!"

"Oh, hush old man. I want to know."

Albus laughed and let her scoot closer to him.

The outfit he wore was comprised of many layers and colors. Astoria's hands examined every inch of it. There were two long-sleeved, gold brocaded shirts with ornate designs. The first layer was sheer black, covered him fully and disappeared beneath an ankle length sarong made of deep purple and dragon embroidery. The second was stiffer silk and ended just above his mid-section allowing eyes to see almost bare skin through the see-through black material. The second silk was also purple but covered partially with a vibrant red half-robe that came to his knees. His feet were covered by interesting black toe socks and gold adorned slippers.

His hair was tamed and straightened, drawn back into a half small bun and kept in place by a gold flower. All-in-all, he looked pretty but not so much that he would be mistaken for a girl. His eyes stood out against his dark skin and the dark colors he wore.

It was no wonder her son was as red as a radish when they walked in.

"And the men wear this?" Lord Malfoy inquired.

"Yes, my Lord. Usually these are worn with golden earrings as well but I wasn't sure if you frowned on that and chose to go without them."

"I do not consider it offensive."

At some point in their conversation tea was served and Al took the opportunity to study his surroundings. The parlor was decorated tastefully in warm colors and plush furniture. It was the perfect sitting room with just the right amount of seats and not too cluttered. And so far it was nothing like the dungeon and vampire castle he imagined it to be.

While the ceilings were low the room and entryway that he had come through were wide and accommodating. From his dad's brief stint here he expected stone cold decorum and chandeliers with skeletons. He shook his head. Why did he have such an imagination?

He took a moment to observe his hosts as they spoke to their son. Of course Lady Malfoy looked breath taking as always with her hair done up in her soft bun and sky colored robes. There were no sleeves but the back was cross hatched with intricate designs and lace and tied like a corset.

Lord Malfoy was still as imposing as ever. He never fully took his eyes of Albus and the boy had to wonder about that. This man was powerful but had made many enemies over the years. The scrutiny could be attributed to the need to ensure his survival but Al sincerely hoped he expected no threat from him.

He wore a simple tailored black robe with gray lining. It worked well with his complexion and hair which spilled over his broad shoulders on one side. His sat completely straight. Al thought his own back would shatter if he sat like that.

He still couldn't believe he was here and he was still completely nervous about the entire thing but Icarus had given good advice and being dressed this way made him feel more in control and confidant.

The house elf appeared and the family and their guest moved into the dining room, the Lord walked his Lady to her seat and Scorpius was kind enough to help Albus.

The teen hoped that wasn't an omen because he'd curse if anyone thought him submissive.

_Merlin, where'd that come from?_

Al shook his head; he'd been doing that a lot lately, and decided to study the room. It wasn't all that large and the table he sat at was round. Scorpius was to his right on the left of Lord Malfoy who sat next to his wife who sat left of Albus.

The table was light colored ash wood with ivory inlay and the room was open and airy with the large day windows open and the sheer curtains billowing softly. A pleasant aroma wafted from the feast laid in front of him.

It was all perfect except one, tiny, little thing.

Albus leaned over and whispered in Scorpius ear.

"Where do I start?"

The blond looked puzzled for a minute until he noticed the other boy subtly motioning to the vast array of utensils on either side of his iron charger.

The blond laughed catching the attention of his parents.

"I finally can teach you something."

Albus glared at him.

"We do not glare at the dinner table."

Scorpius yelped as he felt a sharp pain in his shin and glared at his counterpart who was stifling a smile behind his glass of water.

"We do not glare at the dinner table."

"Ha ha bloody ha. See if you eat at my home after this."

"I do believe that is up to the discretion of your parents."

"I can change their minds."

"With your spectacular whining? Give me a break." Albus rolled his eyes.

"I'll break something in a minute." Scorpius grumbled.

Albus' sharp eyes locked onto the others. "Is that a threat… Scorp?"

"Oh, no. Not you too. I hate that name."

Albus nodded soberly. "You're right. You need a better nickname. I was thinking perhaps Bob."

A spontaneous choking cough caught their attention and Astoria had to calm her giggles as Draco sputtered indignantly.

His eyes landed on Albus. "Bob?"

"Bob."

"No." Scorpius interjected.

"No Bob?"

"No Bob."

"He's right,' Astoria declared and Scorpius was momentarily glad to have someone on his side, 'Steve."

It was her son's turn to sputter about. Lord Malfoy hid his smile behind his glass as the hours devours appeared on their chargers. He glared at it.

"What is this?"

"The first serving dear. It is the appetizer." Astoria said softly as she picked up a tiny fork and scooped the triangular food, which was the size of the tip of a pinky finger. One triangle for every person and it was served on a small plate that size of a fist with a green, mint-like yogurt.

Albus raised an eyebrow and looked helplessly at his friend.

Said friend took pity and coached him on how to use the silverware.

"You work from the outside. This is your appetizer fork and this is your salad fork."

"But what of this other fork?"

"That is your dinner fork. Same goes for the spoons and knives."

Silence.

"Huh?"

Astoria leaned over to her husband as they watched the boy's interact. "What do you think?"

"So far I have not seen anything too telling."

"Can you sense anything, darling?"

Draco concentrated hard on his son and sent a subtle pulse of magic his way. He looked curiously at his wife. "Something has changed but I cannot tell what."

His wife hummed and turned back to the boys. Scorpius was explaining the reason for the iron cast charger.

"So it catches the crumbs?"

"Yes."

"But then why did the elves take them away? It makes no sense."

"Potter, do you eat like a slob?"

"You know I don't, _Malfoy._ It's just confusing is all."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and muttered for him to get used to it. Albus darted his eyes to look at the other boy.

"What, what do you mean by that?"

Scorpius frowned. "Nothing. Look, here's the salad now try to eat like a human."

"Steve, I'm warning you…"

"Listen, Lawrence, you will do as I say."

"Since when?" Albus looked dramatically shocked.

"Since forever. Dressing?"

"Acceptable to the first and yes to the second. Bread stick?"

"Yes."

"Where do you want it? You get three choices and the first two don't count."

Silence.

"Lawrence…"

Peals of laughter vibrated the air as Albus took in the look on Scorpius face. It was priceless as he looked so thoroughly scandalized. Astoria also started to giggle at the charming boy and when he looked her way Draco took a moment to scrutinize his son.

_This, _thought Draco, _could get more interesting._

* * *

When the night drew to a close many of the formalities had been cast aside. Astoria and Draco walked the boys to the end of the wards so their portkey could activate properly.

"Thank you so much. I had a lovely time. Your home is very beautiful." Albus was saying as they stood outside the gates.

"Perhaps another time we can show you the rest." Lord Malfoy suggested.

"Could we really? Oh that would be fantastic." Albus turned bright eyes to Scorpius who smirked.

Astoria took Albus hands and held squeezed them. "I do hope you'll come back soon."

"I do too. Oh,' the boy said and looked to Draco, 'Lord Malfoy, I wanted to ask you some things but I never got the chance during dinner since your son was busy being a prat."

"Albus!"

"Lawrence," Al corrected nonchalantly.

Draco chuckled. "What is it?"

Albus fiddled for a moment because he wasn't sure what to expect. But, blast it! He was curious.

"I hope you don't think this forward of me but, what is your family exactly?"

Astoria froze and so did her husband.

"How do you mean, Mr. Potter?"

Albus back tracked immediately because of the formality.

"What I mean is your belief or traditions. Are you wiccan?"

The Malfoy's deflated immediately.

"We're pagan. Why do you ask?"

"Honestly?"

Draco nodded for him to go on.

"The reason I was in the library the day I fell off the ladder was I because I wanted to find something to talk to you about in order to get to know you better. I didn't want to look foolish since my family knows next to nothing about pure blood culture and I didn't want to embarrass Scorpius with my lack of knowledge."

Astoria's eyes widened in endearment. "Oh, darling. You are so sweet."

"That's why you were on the top of that blasted ladder? You could have killed yourself because of me." Scorpius said in incredulity.

"And I would have haunted you accordingly. But the point is, Lord Malfoy, that I did come across a book that I can no longer find that mentioned something about the Sabbats. I wondered if your family practiced them."

Draco studied Albus for a moment. He was impressed the young man would go so far to get to know them and to do research for Scorpius' sake. Throughout the visit he had been learning more and more about the young man and kept a meticulous eye on the relationship blossoming between the two.

Because that's what it was. Scorpius was changing and his magic was growing the more he interacted with Albus. Draco remembered when he had begun to do the same with Astoria.

"Well,' he began, 'we do honor them but not as much as we used to. Are you curious about the old ways? That's very rare these days. Is there a particular thing about them you wished to know?"

"I can think of nothing specific but I would like to know much more."

"Well let me see what our libraries hold and I will get back to you."

Albus' smile was brilliant

When the boys had vanished along with their portkey, Astoria turned to her husband.

"What do you think, love? Is Albus his chosen?"

Draco thought deeply for a few moments; a frown marring his handsome features.

"No… not yet."

"Not yet?"

"I feel it's happening, growing would be a better way of putting it. I think something must happen before it can proceed any further and Scorpius' magic is right on the verge. It's quite confusing."

Astoria smiled wickedly. "Don't worry, Billy. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Draco pointed at his wife with a horror stricken look and darted back to the manor.

"I do not look like a Billy, Janice!"

Astoria shrieked at the hideous name and hurried along after her husband.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and receive Cool Points.**_

_**P.S. No one hit the 30 point mark, so one more 5 or 10 point review from you may tip that in your favor!**_

_**P.P.S. Albus' and Harry's parselmouth words. It's legit, I took it from the parseltongue translator which is really cool.**_

_**Albus: Should I be offended?**_

_**Harry: Don't. They like you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the really long wait. I wanted to upload a long chapter to reward your patience but couldn't. It needed to stop where it did. Not all cameo appearances have been added to this chapter but will be incorporated along the way. **

**IMPORTANT: The views in this chapter are not meant to offend anyone. This is written with the wizarding world's beliefs in mind. Also, the views Albus has about his self in this chapter are true only from his point of view.**

**This chapter is kind of busy and skips around and may be boring so please, sincerely, let me know your thoughts.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Dad,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I wanted to tell you how my night with the Malfoy's went. And also to tell you how much I miss you. I know I just saw you not too long ago but I do miss you and mum._

_Oh, I had such a pleasant time with Scorpius and his family. They are quite lovely and I think it's kind of sad you were not friends with Lord Malfoy. He seems stern but full of quirks beneath. He does not speak too much though. Always observing. I wonder why?_

_Lady Malfoy, I was to discover, is quite the touchy-feely person. Almost couldn't keep her hands off me and when I wore my Tai-Yai robes (because I truthfully forgot to bring any dress robes from home) she went bonkers and was touching me all over. I… I'm not sure if I should feel weird about that or not._

_Oh, before I forget, I hope you don't mind. I asked Lord Malfoy for some help in pureblood culture. Did you know that the Malfoy's are pagan? What are we?_

_But in all seriousness. I think about you and mum often. For some reason I feel like I'm being pulled away from you at times and don't understand where the feeling comes from. Nothing like what I felt when I lived as completely far away as previous._

_Do I make any sense?_

_Anyway, I love you and give mum my love as well. _

_Your Youngest,_

_Albus Severus Potter_

_One Week After The Dinner_

James, Albus, and Lily were in the dungeons laughing and exploring. Al had finally told James about the Marauder inscription he had discovered on the wall when he and Scorpius had been exploring previously. Together with their sister they decided to wonder back into the dungeon area and find the inscription.

Lily held the Marauders Map and a small sketching tablet with a self-inked quill. James was able to locate some particular wheezes that Uncle George and Uncle Fred had made before the battle of Hogwarts. They were unique and interesting wall sconces that were made of twisted wood and solid balls of light affixed to the apparatus. He carried the sconces in a shoulder bag.

Albus lit the way and held his own bag of goodies. The kind of goodies one wanted in case of emergencies.

They were having fun wondering the corridors and then when the hall turned into a rocky and stone comprised area, they looked at each other in excitement.

"Here it is!" Al stated with warmth.

The other two wondered over and surveyed the message left behind by the Marauders. They stared in awe and Lily raised her wand to the wall, just beneath the message.

_The Adventure Continues_

_With New Marauders and a New Journey._

"_Messrs. King, Myth, and Lady Softpaw._

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers_

_And Inheritors of the _

_MAURADERS MAP."_

When Lily was done she looked at her older brothers who both nodded to her in acquiescence.

"Is it just me or did we get ridiculously sentimental just now?" James asked with a quirk of his lips.

Al grinned and said, "Yeah, but it's worth it. At least we get to pay tribute to loved ones we never got to know."

They began down the corridor after locating there place on the map. In order for this to work they needed as much accuracy as they could achieve and that meant seeing exactly when their dots disappeared.

After just a few paces they vanished from the maps sight. Immediately Lily scribbled on her sketch pad as she took in the surrounding walls. James, who happened to have a piece of chalk with him, made a small x at the base of the wall.

If anyone were to happen by they would most likely miss it.

Albus led the way with the light, feeling much braver than he had with Scorpius walking down the dark corridor. Not to say he wasn't brave the first time, but it was one thing if he was getting into what could possibly be a dangerous situation with his siblings as opposed to a newly formed friendship with a once familial enemy.

His soft boots made nearly no noise as they passed the looming rock walls and trickles of water.

The icy fresh smell of the Black Lake permeated the hall and Albus felt himself relax. He loved exploring and hoped sincerely that they would find something interesting on their little adventures.

"Okay," Al said. "This is where Scorpius and I stopped."

The trio looked around. It was a very shadowy place with the light of the lumos allowing images to be formed on the walls. What were obviously markings made with rudimentary cutting tools transformed into sinister looking figures and faces in the dim light.

"Uh, Jamesy, mind being awesome and setting up one of those wheezes?" Lily piped up, unable to keep her voice from being a tad bit higher than usual. Gryffindor or not this place was scary.

Within moments a brighter light filled the darkness and the trio breathed out sighs of relief.

"Boy that does make a difference." James uttered.

Al nodded and watched his brother make an x on the base of the floor once again.

"I wish those neat little torches carried a bit of heat," the boy stated as he cast another toasty warming charm on himself then his siblings.

"Same here," Lily replied as she focused hard on the drawing in her arms. She made certain that her drawings were simple but made with meaningful strokes in order to provide the best accuracy. As the family nominated artist among the Potter clan, it wasn't unusual to see the knit in her brow while staring down her sketch book, her pencil furiously scribbling intricate lines across the page.

Albus smiled to himself at the look of her. He truly loved his sister so much.

James began once again heading down the passage, stopping once in a while to place a sconce or for Albus to cast a heating charm on them. Also, the farther down they went the colder it got. The cold became so biting that they finally decided to call it quits for the day.

It was a good thing they did since Lily checked her watch and discovered that she was about to be late to a study group her friends had set up in Gryffindor tower the night previously.

James yawned and popped his back and mumbled something about being hungry enough to eat a hippogriff. Albus snorted, his brother always had a mind for food. But then again his mother had always claimed that a boy like James needed the calories.

Albus discreetly eyed his brother's tall and lean frame enviously. Sometimes he wished he was built like James. The boy was already as tall as their father and would no doubt surpass him in the next year. He was athletic and fit, muscle in all the right places, and never revealed just exactly where all the food he ate went.

James would fancy walking around without a shirt all the time if he could, as it was he could only do so when he was on the pitch or when Albus saw him at home. His washboard abs painfully contrasted Al's softer ones.

Shifting grassy eyes to his little sister as they began to walk back the way they had come, he noticed more and more how much she reminded him of mum. Her hair was bright red but soft and hung long between her shoulders. Her warm brown eyes always held a sense of mischief and humor. Some baby fat still claimed her face and body but he was certain that wouldn't last long. As a matter of fact, he was told she was going to try out for Quidditch next year. That would be quite an exercise routine and by the end of next year he would be fighting off suitors left and right.

He thought about himself. As the two walked in front of him chatting and bantering playfully, he allowed his own eyes to roam the body he was in. Dark skinned just like James and their dad. Albus didn't consider himself to be good-looking by any stretch of the imagination, he didn't consider himself hideous, but this was one of those few things he held insecurity about.

* * *

They reached the mouth of the corridor and bid each other farewell for the time being. Al headed to the Slytherin Dungeons and James and Lily headed to do their own thing. Promising each other they would do this again the coming weekend.

Nodding to those who greeted him once inside the common room, he walked towards his shared quarters, thinking a shower was in order to wipe away the dirt from his small adventure in the damp and dingy dungeons.

After about thirty minutes of gloriously hot water soaking his skin and combing his dark locks of hair, Albus found his reflection in the mirror. The ornate object was encased in timeless white gold framework depicting swirls of knotted snakes who hissed happily at him.

Charmed not to fog, Al could study himself undisturbed.

He saw his self as average. His body, unlike James, was somewhat soft and wiry. Al allowed his hands to roam and examine his body. He could feel and see his muscles under his skin ripple with his movements but they weren't bulky like he thought they should probably be, instead they were sinewy and tight.

Now he did have long legs like his brother. The one thing he could say he liked about them was the fact they made him an incredibly fast runner, which was something he did enjoy doing from time to time. He may not have the build for hardcore physical Quidditch but he did have what it took to be a runner and fast swimmer.

Last but not least he studied his face. No baby fat, so that was something he was happy about, but he still felt he looked strange. He had a sharp jaw line but not as pointed as Scorpius, his lips were full and his nose a bit smaller than he liked. His eyes were a tad deep set and unmistakably green. As of right now, he thought his eyes looked a bit sad.

Sighing he shook his head, damp hair swinging languidly about his face in order to shield his eyes from the reflection in front of him. He'd been naïve to take Ica's advice and try to woo a certain Slytherin prince. Though it was all in fun, Al wasn't truly serious because he told himself he wasn't. Right?

Albus lifted his eyes once again to his reflection in the mirror as he combed out his hair.

After all, who would want someone as ugly as him?

* * *

Icarus was the first to notice the change in Albus.

His onyx eyes followed the boy's mood and actions extensively. For whatever reason it looked like he gave up their little plan about Scorpius. Which was annoying since the blond obviously loved the attention and had confided in Ica the secret letter his parents had sent him concerning their own thoughts of the Potter heir.

They truly liked him and since the night Al had visited the Malfoy's he had been in a playfully flirtatious mood.

But last weekend he seemed a bit depressed, always studying the people around him with a curious expression. The ebony boy sincerely hoped that Al was just having a bad day but when another week had passed and Albus seemed to settle into an even funkier mood, the boy decided to act.

He found Albus walking away from his study hall on the way to the dungeons one afternoon. The boy looked more like an enchanted inferi aimlessly wondering about.

The Italian carefully bumped him, startling the other. When those eyes lit on him, he smiled slyly and corralled him into a nearby alcove. Once there he erected a mild privacy ward.

Albus looked at him suspiciously. "And… what do I presume the reason is for you to herd me over here like some lost lamb?"

Icarus smiled again. "I don't want someone to overhear your bleating."

Al's eyes crinkled in amusement.

Seeing the look the other boy sighed and straightened his robes self consciously.

"So…"

"So… what?"

"Have you abandoned our little plan?"

Albus shrugged nonchalantly. "For the most part."

Confusion flickered across Ica's face before he asked why.

"Come on. It was mostly all in fun anyway. We both know it was just a silly little notion in the first place. Scorpius and I could never get together."

Black eyes narrowed. "Who put that thought into your head, Potter?"

Al gaped. Ica never called him 'Potter.' But that only served to make him more agitated than he already had been lately.

"No one, _Zabini_. I figured it out for myself."

"Figured what out? That you think you're too good for him?"

"Don't you even try that tactic! My reasons are my own."

The dark skinned boy sneered and rolled his eyes only for them to go crossed a split second later. The tip of an ash wood wand very near his nose.

"No,' Albus' gritted out with a distinct chill in his voice, 'I do not believe I am better than Scorpius. And how dare you make such an assumption you know explicitly to be untrue. I have decided to stop pursuing your little plan simply because it would not work.

"We just became acquainted with one another and this friendship of ours is still forming. Therefore, there is nothing to pursue."

Ica lifted his hands in a small surrender and chose his next words carefully. Something was wrong here and his momentary childish lapse cost precious progress for both the obvious budding crush between the blond and brunet and between Ica, himself, and his new friend.

"Forgive me. But the entire reason I asked about the plan was because you've been so melancholy for the past week, I just wondered if something had taken place between the two of you which Scorpius had not told me about."

The concern in his voice and the placating words had the desired effect as the brunet banished his wand with a single flick of the wrist. The simple movement caused the Italian to sober somewhat, reminding him that Albus may look like any normal fifth year, yet he was anything but.

A chill went up his spine at the smooth bell like chuckle from the boy in front of him. Apparently Ica's thoughts had clearly displayed on his face and the flash in those stunning green eyes let him know that Albus had seen it fully.

Suddenly the privacy ward was down and Albus was walking away leaving Ica with a voice echoing in his head.

_We'll talk later._

The warning was clear. Ica would do well to avoid him until much later.

* * *

Albus was the first student to make it to charms. He had been sitting in the back row nearly thirty minutes when he heard a crash. His wand was in his hand and pointed at the poor wide-eyed Ravenclaw who had the misfortune to be sprawled across the floor, her bag and supplies strewn haphazardly across the floor.

Batting back his surprise and vanishing his wand back to its holster within his robes he quickly vacated his seat to go and help the poor eagle.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he knelt down to give her a hand.

"Yeah," she groused as she accepted his hand and was pulled up.

"What in the name of Merlin caused you to trip lack that?"

"I would like to blame my wayward book bag but I may have actually tripped over myself, klutz that I am." She said the last part lowly but Albus still heard it.

"I don't believe a klutz has the ability to trip over themselves. As a matter of fact, I believe it takes a person of skill to be able to achieve it." Albus said playfully snobbish, his nose stuck in the air.

The pretty ebony girl smirked at him and spread her hands towards the mess. "Care to lend a hand?"

"I'll do even better."

The Ravenclaw watched in awe as he turned towards her rogue supplies and snapped his fingers. The quills bundled together and shot into her bag, the spilled inkpot licked up the mess it made and corked itself with a slick 'pop!' Her books and spare parchment also marched into her bag which, once full, hopped into her hands.

She looked at the bag in her arms and then looked at the Slytherin. Said Slytherin quirked a dark brow at her in a superior fashion.

The staring match lasted for perhaps a minute when both students burst into laughter.

Giggling the Ravenclaw extended a hand to the snarky boy in front of her, "thanks for the help, and the laugh. I really needed that today. My name's Grace."

Albus smiled and took the slender hand into his own. "Nice to meet you. Please, call me Al. And what do you mean you needed that today? Having a tough one?"

Not letting go of Grace's hand he escorted her up to his perch in the back row where she sat in the seat next to his on the opposite side of the aisle.

The class was designed like a miniature roman-style theatre. The main floor below was where the teacher taught but the desks were curved in a semi-circle around the focal point with a split between the rows which halved the room. Their Charms class was with the Ravenclaws and each House sat on their respective sides.

"Somewhat,' the girl answered as she cast a quick tempus to find they had fifteen more minutes until the start of class.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"A Slytherin offering to help the lowly Ravenclaw?"

"Shocker isn't it?"

Grace smiled. "Not really. I get on with a few from your House. But to answer your question, Nah. Just one of those days."

Albus nodded in understanding. He had been having one of _those_ days for a week now.

He and Grace spoke quietly to each other while students began to fill the room. Both finding amusing things about the other which they pointed out in light teasing tones.

Albus had immediately asked about her eyes. They were as pretty as they were strange; brown surrounded by a crystalline blue. He had learned from Grace that it was a familial trait from her muggle grandmother's family. Her mother was a muggleborn and her father was a halfblood, a branch of the Sandelina family from the Scottish highlands.

A chime sounded throughout the room to signify the start of the class. Everyone was seated and the teacher had begun to stack up separate sheets of paper. Some of the students groaned at the stacks knowing it was going to be a project of some kind.

Once the papers were sorted the professor stood before the class. She was a tall middle-age woman with large spectacles and generous nose. He robes were heavy looking and belled out at the sleeves.

"Now class,' Professor Goshawk began, 'as you all now and as is outlined in the syllabi, we have one major project before the year ends."

Collective groans sounded.

"Now now, there's no need for the huff and puff despair unless you are one of the few who entirely suck."

This time she was met with giggles and a smile lit her face causing her cheeks to raise her glasses with the movement. In a swirl of robes she walked to and fro at the front of the class; her excited voice filling the fifth year's ear canals.

"But since none of you in this class fall under that category, it is safe to say we should have a bit of fun. Now, these packets will outline the rules and expectations. There is also a timeline and grading rubric in the back. Now I do understand that the OWLs will cut into the last bit of project time so I will advise you to begin the project early. NO exceptions." The professor eyed her former House (Ravenclaw) especially hard.

Professor Goshawk gave a stack to each row of desks and left the students to pass them back.

Albus heard Eliza voice to his left once she received the material that it looked complicated. They were to create their own charms, categorize it properly, record the methodology and logic behind the charm, and then sum everything up in a nice five foot essay. And that was just the minimum length.

Edward looked back at Al and told him there were no more packets in the row so the boy raised his hand and inquired about an extra packet.

"After class, Mr. Potter." Was all she said and left it at that.

He looked to his right and raised his eyebrows at Grace who simply shrugged.

_Well, _he thought, _what now?_

Albus walked out of the Charms class and was surprised to see the Ravenclaw he'd met earlier near a bay window across from the door, scribbling furiously in a small book.

He walked up to her cautiously. "Waiting for someone?"

Grace jumped at the sound of his voice and then relaxed exhaling. "I was just scheduling the project in my planner. It just seems like school work continuously piles up no matter how well I organize."

Al sat next to her. "You should be careful of that. Next thing you know you have no social life."

"Actually if one balances their time properly they could manage two of the three essentials of schooling. I mean between good grades, sleep and social life. We're here to learn and you must keep your grades up.

"But you can't really have both good grades and a social life can you? I mean, then you don't get enough sleep and without sleep you start to nod off in class. Your grades go down and all sorts of things happen. If you choose sleep, your grades remain high but then no one hangs out with you and you have no friends and…" Grace's cheeks darkened at the look the Slytherin was giving her. She realized too late she was ranting and about something he might not even care to hear. No wonder people made fun of her.

With raised eyebrows Albus replied, "Lions and tigers and bears. Oh my."

"Sorry."

"What for? For being logical or for being misguided. I'll have you know that too much of anything can be detrimental. If you study too much, you don't sleep and don't talk to others. Grace, there are twenty-four hours in a day and the average teenager needs approximately eight hours of sleep to feel rested and nine to be at their best. If you factor in that you sleep at night, say four hours till midnight and four hours after, you will still have twenty hours to play with and figure where study and social fun can go."

Grace studied him in awe. "Did we really just have this conversation?"

Albus nodded primly. "Yes and we shall be damned proud of it."

Laughter echoed in the corridor and the boy pulled the girl up from her seat to walk her to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Why did you have to stay behind?" Grace asked after awhile, pulling her shoulder length black hair from underneath her shoulder strap.

Albus sighed. "My assignment is different if not a bit more extensive. Since I don't have to take OWLs or worry about other such examinations, per Headmistress McGonagall I have a more special project to work on."

"Such as?"

"I have to make three separate but related charms which build upon or complement the others and they must also work in conjunction with another class. So, say I create certain charms that reduce an items ability to be transfigured or a potions effectiveness; it all has to correlate."

They found themselves outside a door with a giant brass eagle knocker.

"Any ideas?"

"I have a few."

"Good." Grace stated as she turned to the knocker. "Thanks for walking me up here."

Albus smiled genuinely at her. "No problem."

The tiny girl looked at Albus with a returning smile. "What are you really, Albus Potter?"

The eagle knocker clanged before the answer could be voiced and stated loudly to the students, "I am plunderer but no man more adventurous than I walks. Am I rogue or vagabond?"

Grace tilted her head for a moment in thought but was startled by a laugh. She looked back to her counterpart to find his eyes twinkling at her, a fiendish smirk in place.

"Why, I am a marauder."

"Huh?" Grace asked wide-eyed only to jump a moment later when the eagle knocker boomed, "Correct," and swung open.

She glared at the eagle and turned to say something only to find her new Slytherin friend had gone. Shaking her head as she walked through the doorway, Grace couldn't stop the smile on her face. _A marauder, eh?_

* * *

The next morning saw the arrival of much owl post. Students covered their plates to prevent feathers or dust from getting in their foods and drink. It was an every other day affair. After time, people would get used to it.

Albus was pulled from his chattering with Eliza as a large and pretty dappled Malay Owl landed on his shoulder.

"Why hello, Isra. Bring me back a letter from dad?"

The sharp featured owl dipped its head and held out a scaly feathered leg with a note clasped in a talon. Relieving the owl of its burden he softly stroked her feathered head. Large yellow eyes closed in contentment as he whispered to her before she took off.

Eliza, watching the exchange with a small smile, asked, "How come you never feed her when she comes?"

"I usually do but unfortunately for her I will have to wait until lunch to give her a treat."

The girl furrowed her brows. "Why? There's plenty of meat at the table." She waved, indicating the bacon, sausage and slices of ham.

Albus cut his eyes at her. "She's a Malay _Fish _Owl, Eliza."

His stare was only returned with a batting of eyelashes. Eventually he shook his head and smirked as he turned to open his letter.

Scorpius sat beside him with a small package and his own letters which were brought to him by a dark eagle owl.

_Dear Albus,_

_I hope you are doing well. First I must apologize for the lateness of the letter. Certainly you have been reading the profit about the disappearances and I am being flooded with paperwork. But I want you and your siblings to be careful (I've owled them too) since it may have certain ties to a neo-Death Eater group._

_I am glad you had a good time with the Malfoy family, as bizarre as that is. But no worries, right? I trust you to keep good friends Albus and to make this new relationship count._

_Ready for an odd one? Since you've befriended Scorpius I have had more conversations, civil mostly, with his father. _Albus' eyebrows shot up to his hairline. _Now I am not saying we are friends because we can still certainly have a row. Your Uncle Ron is just now growing back a patch of hair that was hit with a temporary shaving hex. I myself have finally regained my eyebrows. _

Albus couldn't stop chuckling at the missing eyebrows. Who would have thought that the Head Auror could be attacked with such primary school hexes? He continued to read and outright guffawed, drawing the attention of some of his housemates.

_S'alright though. He left the room wearing pigtails and a leopard print robe. Throughout the years we've had enough practice in dealing with each other that this seems oddly refreshing. I guess it might not be so bad. _

_Anyway, to answer your question, I think we don't have a main set of beliefs or attribute them to anything. The most I could say about myself is that I am what muggles call agnostic. What you want to believe is entirely up to you unless you start sacrificing small children. Hah. The secret's out! I know how much they annoy you but still._

_Just…be careful with what you learn Albus. I know you._

_Your curiosity is insatiable and I am certain that Malfoy would enjoy the chance to pass on some of his own personal beliefs/bias to you. Know that I do not say these things to lecture you, goodness knows you are intelligent enough to make your own decisions and your mother and I trust you. But more than anything, Albus, I want you to be careful._

_Remember that the Malfoy's are still a dark family. That they may not have agreed with some of Voldemort's ways but they did agree with his initial teachings. Ask Scorpius' father and he will tell you this is true. He may have gotten into trouble in school but he has become an honorable man._

_I love you, Albus. No matter what happens._

_Dad_

…

Across the table from Albus, Icarus was watching the boy carefully. Something had changed. Something significant was written in that letter and it didn't hit full force until the end. The brunette must have sensed the scrutiny and looked up into concerned onyx eyes. Ica gasped silently at the unshielded worry dulling those vibrant orbs.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and to congratulate the Cool Point Winner: P. Cythera. I hope to get your one-shot up soon!**

**Remember if you have an idea or a wrench you'd like to throw into the works, please let me know and I will consider it. I am thinking hard about where I want to go and some of it does have a bit of drama and perhaps a dash of angst as seasoning. Sorry that Scorpius is not really in this chapter. **

**Love it, hate it, and please let me know. I cannot grow if I cannot learn so please review.**


End file.
